el principio de los tres ángeles universales
by valentine star
Summary: Soy alguien que tubo mal comienzo pero todo fue mejorando con ayuda de mi hermana y de mis amigas. Perdí y me reencontré con alguien que quería mucho. Y sobre todo tuve lo que siempre quise ser papá. Mi nombre es Valentin y está es mi historia de como llegue a este planeta y vivi mis aventuras. AU (lo se mal summary, pero es lo que pude escribir)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los lectores soy nueva por aquí no tengo mucho que decirles más que disfruten el capitulo.**

 **PROLOGO**

Más allá del tiempo y el espacio existían galaxias, y en e ellas planetas y estrellas pero había solo una galaxia que tenia estrellas, un sol y un solo planeta y ahí habitaban seres un poco parecidos a los humanos solo ellos tenían alas y magia, poseían vegetación y flora muy hermosa y los animales del lugar eran de otro mundo peor no todo lo bello dura para siempre y aquí comienza mi historia hola soy Valentin Star, con mi hermana Violetta Star y mi mejor amiga Victory Stellar fuimos los últimos ángeles universales y iniciamos nuevas vidas en otro planeta siendo otros.

Primero no puedo recordar bien que paso ese día lo ultimo que recuerdo son gritos, explosiones y mis padres diciéndonos que nos fuéramos del planeta tomamos todo lo que pudimos comida, agua, y algunos artefactos tecnológicos como armas, herramientas, cambiadores de identidades(N.A: imagen que ustedes quieren cambiar de cuerpo bueno esto puede cambiarte en otra cosa ya sea una planta, un animal o otra persona que no seas tu), transportadores de dimensiones y varios diamantes de poder cunado salimos de hay nuestro planeta exploto por completo yo solo limite a llorar al igual que mis compañeras todo lo queríamos, todos nuestros amigos y familia se murieron no había marcha atrás y no fuimos a buscar otra galaxia, otro planeta y un nuevo hogar.

Viajamos a varios planetas pero ninguno tenia lo que estábamos buscando, cuando vimos una galaxia muy diferente tenia varios planetas el que nos llamo la atención era uno de color azul y verde y fuimos a el, una vez hay examinamos todo tenia flora y fauna algo diferente a la nuestra pero igual de hermosa, caminamos asta que.

-hermano cuanto tenemos más que caminar estoy exhausta no hemos dormido en días y ya tengo hambre podemos continuar mañana por favor-dijo mi hermana ya cansada

yo suspire - si creo que tienes razón también estoy cansado acamparemos aquí y mañana seguiremos por lo mientras iré por leña para el fuego, Victory puedes alistar las tiendas por favor-dije yo dejando mi mochila que en su interior es más grande que afuera(genial no) ella asintió y saco las tiendas de su mochila.

cuando regrese encendí el fuego y calentamos la comida comíamos en silencio era incomodo

-bueno mañana buscaremos que criaturas viven en este planeta, presiento que son amistosos y no peligrosos creo que tal vez encontremos un nuevo hogar, nuevos amigos y tal vez nueva familia-dije dando una sonrisa

-si eso creo aunque todavía extraño nuestro hogar, si no hubiese sido invadido y destruido no estaríamos lejos de casa -dijo Victory con tristeza

\- si pero siempre soñábamos y hablábamos de explorar y viajar a otras dimensiones no ademas podemos ser héroes y salvar planetas para evitar que salgan iguales al nuestro podemos vivir aquí, viajar y regresar que opinan -dijo Violetta con entusiasmo

-sabes no es mala idea ser defensores de este y otros planeta, si pero lo discutiremos mañana ahora hay que dormir -dije yo apagando el fuego y irme a mi tienda, igual mis compañeras soñando como serian las personas de este planeta

al día siguiente me pare temprano lo bueno que había cascada donde acampamos me bañe y me cambie de ropa cuando acabe hice el desayuno las chicas se levantaron y se fueron a bañar mientras yo acababa una ves bañadas comimos y empacamos nuestras cosas, no a lo lejos vimos un pueblo lo que nos sorprendió es que este lugar era dominado por ponys y no solo ponys terrestres, había ponuys pegasos y ponys unicornios.

-vaya este lugar tienen ponys, hablan, cocinan, trabajan y conviven en armonía sabía que este mundo era especial pero no nos pueden ver luciendo así llamaríamos la atención así que hay que transformamos- dije yo sacando el cambiador de identidades

y manos a la obra me transforme en un pegaso color amarillo, con crin café y franjas rojas y ojos fiusha, mi hermana un pagaso color gris plateado claro melena igual de café peor con tiras rosas y el mismo color de ojos y mi amiga un unicornio color azul cielo melena marron, con una franja color azul rey y ojos color rosas, ya transformados partimos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

bueno ese es el principio pero todavia hay mucho que contar se los contare mañana así que hasta pronto

 **Y bien que les pareció soy nueva no me juzguen tan feo pero bueno todavía habrá continuación no lo haré tan largo aunque sea unos 10 o 12 capítulos tengo muchas mas historas y fanfiction bueno nos veremos pronto chao.**


	2. Capítulo 2 conociendo y sabiendo

**Comenzamos.**

 **Los personajes de MLP no me pertenece sólo mis OC los demás son de HASBRO**

 **POV VALENTIN**

cuando llegamos, muchos ponys se nos quedaban viendo debe ser por el hecho de que somos nuevos en este lugar, caminamos y vimos varias decoraciones con dibujos de soles y lunas, también ponys bailando con alegría y armonía, de repente escuchamos trompetas y escuchamos con mucha atención

-Presentando a sus majestades la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna, las que con los elementos de la armonía derrotaron al señor de la discordia y su reino del caos, y es tiempo de festejar su heroísmo a nuestras soberanas -Dijo un pony con armadura supuse que era un guardia de las princesas

Cuando salieron lo primero que vi es que eran más grandes que los demás ponys tambien tenian alas y cuerno, la primera era de pelaje color blanco, con la melena de aurora borial de colores verde, rosa, azul y morado, con lindos ojos violetas curioso es que tenia un sol en su costado, ahora que los veo a todos tienen marcas en sus costados acepción de los pequeños y nosotros no tenemos, la segunda era la mitad de baja de pelaje azul marino, su melena igual solo que el color era diferente azul oscuro, con azul cielo y sus ojos eran bonitos de color azul agua también con una marca de una luna cubierta de oscuridad.

Todos empezaron a bailar y cantar muy felices nos apartamos de la pista de baile y nos sentamos en una de las mesas que había cerca y vimos como gozaban la fiesta.

-vaya este lugar es es muy armonioso y tranquilo, no cabe duda este es el lugar que estábamos buscando, yo me quiero quedar aquí ustedes que opinan -Dije yo decido

-la verdad esté planeta es pacífico, también me gustaría quedarme en este lugar, se ve que aquí es divertido y siendo ponys nos aceptaran -Dijo Violetta con una sonrisa

-yo también me quiero quedar, y me gusta ser un pony (que brony o pegasister no quisiera eso) la verdad me estoy cansada de caminar en dos pies, y teniendo cascos soy más fuerte y rápida, lo único que me molesta es que no puedo volar con mis alas y el cuerno pero tendré que practicar a manejar magia con el -Dijo Victory entusiasmada

-entonces ésta hecho nos quedamos pero lo primero hay que convivir con los demás, hacer amigos y probar lo que comen, no creo que ellos coman carne, usualmente los equinos son vegetarianos por naturaleza, pero veo que también comen cosas dulces como pasteles y caramelos, así que a disfrutar vayan a bailar, mientras yo voy a probar los bocadillos -Dije mientras chicas iban con los demás a bailar y yo buscar un dulce

Vi varias opciones, entonces vi la última rebanada de pastel de chocolate blanco con vainilla y fresa y betún de chocolate negro (como lo describí se me hizo agua a la boca) lo tome y fui a mi mesa, pero antes vi a las princesas acercare a la mesa de bocadillos y vi que una de ellas quería la rebana que yo tome, y vi como ella se entristeció, así que agarre mi plato y camine hacia ellas y toque su hombro ella volteo y se lo di ella sonrió y lo levito con la magia de su cuerno

-gracias joven corcel pero tú lo agarraste primero y es tuyo - dijo regresandomelo el plato pero negué con la cabeza

-no insisto tómelo, ademas hay más bocadillos que no e probado así que tenga -Dije mientras agarraba otro plato y buscando otra cosa que comer cuando las princesas me llamaron

-disculpe joven como se llama -dijo la Princesa sonriéndome

-mis disculpas majestades por mi educación, yo me llamo Valentin Star un gusto el conocerlas -Dije dando una reverencia -y ustedes princesas si me dicen sus nombres por favor -pregunté

-yo soy la Princesa Celestia y mi hermana la Princesa Luna, es gusto también pero por favor de pie estamos en una fiesta, no necesitas ser cortes con nosotras - dijo Celestia muy amable

-hola tu no eres de por aquí cierto y note que no tienes cuiti mark, dinos de dónde eres -dijo Luna de forma gentil y dejando con la duda de las marcas en los costados

-he si soy nuevo pero no estoy solo mis amigas vinieron conmigo, ellas están bailando con los demás ven -respondí y vieron como bailaban -y yo bueno quisiera saber qué son las cuiti marks si no es mucha molestia la pregunta - Dije dudoso

\- de verdad no sabes que es una cuiti mark -negué con la cabeza -bueno sino sabes te lo diré una cuiti mark es tu marca que representa tu talento especial, tu don, lo que eres y siempre serás, por ejemplo la mía tiene un sol, que representa que puedo controlar el sol y dar el día y mi hermana controlar la luna, traer la noche y ver los sueños de los ponys, -dijo respondiendo mi pregunta -pero veo que tu aún no encuentras tu talento y dime tienes donde quedarte tu y tus amigas -pregunto

-bueno no, pero tenemos nuestras tiendas de campaña podemos dormir hay -respondí a la pregunta

-pero tendrán frío, que tal se alojan en nuestro castillo por el tiempo que quieran y luego pueden buscar un lugar donde vivir, que opinas -dijo Celestia con dulzura

-bueno no se si mis compañeras quieran, pero les preguntarles, un segundo chicas vengan -me escucharon y vinieron a nosotros -amigas ellas son la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna, ellas nos quieren con amabilidad darnos aligamiento en su castillo por el tiempo que queramos que opinan -dije mientras comía

-no lo se no queremos incomodad -dijo mi hermana muy modesta

-si no quisiéramos ser molestias para ustedes majestades - dijo mi amiga siendo cortes

-no al contrario nos gustaría que se quedaran, después de todo es de agradecimiento por que Valentin por ser tan amable y educado con nosotras - yo ne ruborice por lo que dijo -ademas son nuevos por aquí y se ve que que son ponys de confianza así que al acabar la fiesta toman sus mochilas y vienen con nosotras al castillo -dijo Luna amable

 **POV VICTORY**

y así la acabar la fiesta tomamos nuestras mochilas y fuimos con ellas, todavía no se ponía el sol, cuando llegamos el castillo era muy bonito arreglos florales, ventanas con figuras y telas de colores, cada quien nos dio un cuarto y dejamos lo que traíamos, la princesa nos dio un recorrido por el castillo

-ahora volvemos amigos míos yo tengo que bajar el sol y que mi hermana traiga la luna y las estrellas o si quieren pueden venir a ver como lo hacemos -asentimos los tres - entonces vengan se los mostraremos - nosotros las seguimos

\- e una pregunta que tipo de ponys son por que nunca habíamos visto alguien como ustedes - dije dudosa

\- bueno nosotras somos alicornios que consisten en las tres razas de ponys -dijo Celestia respondiéndome la pregunta -y no hay quien gobierne de donde viven un alicornio o un unicornio-dijo confundida

-pues nos creran locos, pero como dijo no somos de aquí, peor tampoco de su mundo somos algo así como alienigenas - ellas nos vieron con cara de "es enserio" -si y para que vea que no mentimos se los mostraremos -dijo Valentin sacando su aparato y convirtiéndome en su forma original. cuando lo vieron quedaron asombradas y volvío como se trasformo originalmente

-vaya realmente son de aquí, esto es asombroso jamas había visto seres de otro mundo, descuiden serán refugiados aquí y nos pueden ser útiles en cosas importantes pero se tendrán que mantener sus identidades ocultas -dijo Luna asombrada

-no se preocupen nadie, aparte de ustedes sabrá nuestra identidad y las protegeremos -lo promete y lo cumple

ya era hora de que las princesas hicieran su trabajo Celestia bajo el sol dando un hermoso atardecer y Luna levantó la luna, dando un cielo estrellado yo y las chicas nos quedamos maravillados por lo que vimos

-esto es lo más increíble que visto en mi vida -Dije asombrada

Las princesas sólo sonrieron, ya era hora de dormir y cada quien fue a su respectivo cuarto les di un abrazo a mis amigos deseándoles buenas noches. pero yo no podía dormir así que salí de mi habitación y fui rumbo al balcón a ver las estrellas cuando veo a Luna sentada hay viendo como todos los ponys dormían.

entonces ella voltea -Victory que haces despierto no deberías de estar en la cama -la vi triste - pero bueno, te quedas aquí conmigo o te regresas a tu cuarto -negué con la cabeza

-no la verdad no tenia sueño y quería ver las estrellas un rato así que claro me quedo contigo -me sentándome a su lado -vaya la noche es hermosa las estrellas se ve que haces un excelente trabajo - dije dandole una sonrisa

-ojalá hubiera más ponys como tú, usualmente ellos duermen y no ven lo que hago me siento sola -dijo con aires de tristeza

-bueno que tal que cada noche pueda compañar, así no te sentirás sola que dices - Dije en tono amable, entonces ella sonrió y me abrazo en forma de agradecimiento

-gracias, gracias Victory en verdad lo aprecio mucho -yo solo correspondi su abrazo

Y así sucedió, pasaba cada noche con ella, ubo un día en que Celestia anuncio a su nuevo caballero y guardian real para mi sorpresa ese era Valentin, el se habia llevado muy bien con la princesa, tambien yo y Violetta nos dieron en la furza real yo era la doncella y guardiana de la princesa Luna se veía feliz. Pero todo eso cambio, yo ya iba a pasar la noche con Luna, cuando llego al balcón noto que ella estaba a sentada, con la cabeza abajo llorando, me acerque y toque su hombro

-porque lloras Luna -Dije preocupada

Ella suspiro -hay Victory ya no lo soporto todo lo que hago nadie lo valora lo que hago, sólo yo y tú -yo solo me limitea escuchar atentamente -ellos sólo esperan que llegue la noche para que se puedan dormir, tener sueños o pesadillas y no me gusta lo que sueñan -su expresión triste a una de furia -yo simplemente no lo soporto y estoy harta y ellos sólo esperan que mi hermana traiga el sol y el día, porque ellos la adoran a ella y a mi no -dando un pisotón y en ella salió una grieta

Yo me asuste y intenté tranquilizarla -calma Luna no tienes por que tengo la sensación de que pronto todo va a cambiar pronto -trate de animarla -escucha se que no es fácil, al igual que tu yo era distinta y nadie me quería como tal y un día conocí Valentin y Violetta vieron que era distinta y me aceptaron tal y como era, dijeron que las diferencias eran buenas y si eres tú misma y tu te quieres eso merece el respeto, así que no te angusties por favor sólo se paciente si -Dije dando una sonrisa de esperanza

Ella sonrió y suspiro - creo que tienes razón, pero si no te molesta preferiría estar sola esta noche, mientras tu puedes irte a dormir, no te preocupes por favor -dijo modesta

Yo asenti y me fui a mi cuarto cuando veo a Valentin caminando con un vaso de agua, el me ve y va directo a mí

-Victory no deberías de estar con Luna vigilando -dijo en bostezo

-eh no ella quería que la dejara hoy por esta noche, y decidió que me fuera a dormir -Dije mientras bostezaba

-bueno si ese es el caso no veo el problema que descanses y que tengas lindos sueños -dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo me sonroje

Nadie más aparte de Violetta sabe que me gusta mucho Valentin, me empezó a gustar durante los años de conocernos, siempre a sido antento, dulce, getil, caballeroso y amable conmigo. El se fue a su cuarto y yo igual, al dormir soñé que estába en el salón del trono y derrepente veo salir un aura oscura cubriendo todo y escucho una voz diciendo yo soy Nightmare Moon

Al día siguiente desperté, me di una ducha, vi a una mucama que me dijo que el desayuno estába listo pero quien iba decir que ese sería mi último día en este planeta

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Hola lamento mucho por el retraso pero tenía cosas pendientes que hacer, en fin que bueno que pude escribir este capítulo.**

 **Bueno dejen sus comentarios y gracias hasta pronto.**


	3. amigo o enemigo

**hola ya tenía un nuevo capítulo y no me gusto mucho como quedo y lo volví a ser, en fin no los aburro más y comenzamos.**

 **Los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen sólo mis OC los demás son de HASBRO**

 **POV VIOLETTA**

Yo estaba en el comador, comiendo y veo a Victory un poco preocupada habrá soñado con algo del futuro, ella podía ver el futuro atreves de los sueños, Valentin si cantaba podía repartir sentimientos de amor y yo puedo manejar la vegetación ver si las plantas lucieran hermosas y hacer flores de lo que yo quisiera.

Al verla sabía que no sería bonito día entonces se sentó y le dieron de comer, y la vi a ella comíendo despacio.

-ocurre algo Victory te veo angustiada soñaste con algo - dije procupada

-si algo va ocurrir en la tarde antes de la amanecer -dijo angustiada

obviamente no podíamos decirle a mi hermano, el se angustia cuando Victory soñaba con algo malo se preocupa por ella, le dio un gran sentimiento que no se lo quiero decir a ella pero el siente lo mismo que ella y no me gustaría meterme ellos deben ser quienes se confiesen sus sentimientos uno por el otro.

Paso la mañana y yo me estaba preocupando por lo sucedido fui al jardín del castillo y me gusta mucho y vi una de mis flores plantadas en unos arbustos especiales, cuando escucho un estruendo arriba y fui de inmediato a ver qué pasa.

POV VALENTIN

Estaba hablando con Celestia sobre buscar nuevos terrenos en Equestria para los nuevos pobladores cosa que no era tan mala idea, entonces escuchamos un estruendo en la sala del trono yo y la princesa fuimos a ver que era el sonido.

-no den un paso más -nos detuvimos -de verdad esperaban que me quedara sentada, mientras todos disfrutaban su preciosa luz -dijo enojada -sólo puede ver una princesa en Equestria y esa princesa seré yo -dio un pisotón y salió una grieta y se rindió la pared donde se veía el sol.

Ella alzó la luna y unió con el sol luego la oscuridad rodea a Luna y veo una esfera de color naranja y ella se transformo su pelaje y melena eran de colores oscuros y de ella tenía una armadura, sus dientes se hicieron filosos, la princesa rodeaba con una aura oscura a Victory cuando acabo ella lucia distinta ahora era un aliconio, sus ojos eran rojos, su pelaje y su melena eran más oscuros y llevaba una armadura de color negro con detalles azules, no era la Victory de la que me enamore era distinta.

-Victory no que le has echo Luna tu no eres así -dije yo enfurecido

-Luna yo soy Nightmane Moon y ella es mi compcompañera Night Victory, y juntas traeremos la noche eterna, pero primero Victory ataca a tu mejor amigo, mientras que yo me encargo de mi hermana -le ordenó señalándome y lanzando un rayo contra su hermana ella sale -adonde cres que vas -Luna la sigue. (N/A: recuerdan el episodio donde la princesa Twilight ve la pelea contra las princesas).

-si mi princesa a sus órdenes -dijo Victory con una voz distinta

Yo como puede evite el golpe de Victory, Celestia fue contra su hermana ellas peleaban en el cielo, mientras yo solo retroseia para atrás no quería hacerle daño.

-Victory alejate no quiero hacerte daño -Dije mientras retroseia

-ja ja ja cres que pidiéndomelo lo conseguirás, pues no yo obedezco a mi princesa,tu y ella dejaran de existir para siempre y nosotras gobernaremos a Equestria en la noche eterna ja ja ja -dijo riendo malvadamente

-bien si peleas es lo que busca pelea tendras, ponte en guardia -dije mientras me convertía en un aliconio y sacaba mi espada y ella también

-bien esto será divertido para mí -dijo dándome un puñetazo en la cara

Yo solo la ataque con la espada, ella me lanzo un rayo, yo la golpe por la espalda alce el vuelo y ella igual peleábamos por todo el castillo, lanzándonos rayos, y golpeándonos uno al otro, cuando menos me lo espero recibo un rayo golpeándome y caigo en la sala del trono.

-hermano te encuentras bien -dijo mi hermana preocupada

-si estoy bien voy a ver a la princesa tu ve y distraila -ella asintio y se fue, veo a Celestia tirada en el suelo inconciente -Celestia parte por favor levantate, te necesito ayudame -la agite para que reaccionara ella abre los ojos y se levanta -te encuentras bien -ella asintió -ya casi se acaba nuestras energías mi hermana las esta detenido, que haremos princesa -ya ésta exhausto y lastimado y ellas no se detendrian hasta matarnos.

-sólo tenemos una última esperanza -alzo del suelo una estatua con seis gemas de distintos colores -debo utilizar los elementos de la armonía contra mi hermana pero con tu amiga eso lo debes hacer tu, no conoces un hechizo para encerrarla en una estrella -yo asentí con la cabeza triste -bien es hora o nunca perdoname hermana pero no tengo otra elección -dijo elevándose

-perdón Victory, pero prefiero encerrarte a matarte -también elevandome y dije el hechizo - _"desde las estrellas del cielo, yo Valentin te encierro a ti Victory en la estrella más cercana al la luna y no saldrás hasta 1000 lunas"_ \- luego dije en ruso _-"звезда свет луны до 1000 замков победы лун"_ -mientras derramaba lágrimas de de dolor y tristeza.

Celestia también derramaba lágrimas y ambos lanzamos los rayos hacia ellas, ella usando el s elementos y yo con mi hechizo y ellas contra atacando pero nuestros rayos eran más fuertes y las encerraro el la luna y en la estrella cuando acabo el día regreso yo solo me tiré al suelo y lloré igual Celestia ambos encerramos a las personas que queríamos y amábamos.

-lo siento mucho amiga mía -abrace a Celestia y veo a mi hermana corriendo a mi -Violetta que bueno que estás bien crei que te perdería - ella me abrazo y yo lo correspondi.

-y Victory donde está -le di una mirada triste -no no NO ella está -la interrupto.

-no la encerre en la estrella cercana a la luna y no saldrá en 1000 lunas -mi hermana lloro -y que vamos hacer ahora Princesa Celestia - dije mientras me limpriaba mis lágrimas,

-bueno supongo que yo tendré que encargarme de levantar el sol y la luna y seguir como gobernado a Equestria yo sola, que esperar su regreso sólo el tiempo lo dirá -suspiro -ahora hay que buscar un nuevo lugar donde yo y mi reino podamos vivir, este lugar ya no es seguro -entonces vino a mi.

-yo en uno de mis viajes encontré un lugar no muy lejos al éste de las montañas la vegetación es hermosa y la tierra fértil, podemos vivír permanente que dices Celestia -ella pensó mi idea

-me podrías mostrar el lugar del que hablas -pregunta amablemente

-claro iremos enseguida y tú Violetta ve si todos están bien y que ninguno haiga sido lastimado -ella asintió, alzó el vuelo, yo y la princesa fuimos a donde le dije el lugar que encontré.

Al llegar ella vio el lugar y noto que tenía razón con respecto al lugar, había variedad de plantas y animales, las montañas eran pintadas por la nieve, y tenía un buen punto de vista para que ella levantara el día y la noche.

-y que opinas tenía o no -ella parecía maravillada

-esto es maravilloso y muy hermoso este es el lugar correcto -dijo decidida

Y así regresamos y la princesa anuncio que todo los que habitaban que empacaran sus cosas por que nos íbamos a un nuevo lugar, un nuevo reino y un nuevo hogar y así partimos no tardamos mucho pasaron los meses y el reino celebró todo era luz y felicidad. Y llamamos este lugar Canterlot

100 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Ya había pasado 100 años de los acontecimientos y cada año celebraban a Celestia y a nosotros por salvarlos de la noche eterna. Lo que no sabían ellos es que ese día era el más doloroso de nuestras vidas, Celestia cada año que tenía que levantar el sol en la celebración, ella daba una sonrisa pero no de felicidad si no de tristeza y dolor. Habes ella subía al balcón a ver la luna donde encerró a su hermana y yo la acompañaba, junto con mi hermana a ver la estrella donde estaba nuestra amiga la extrañaba mucho más con solo verla. Espero que que el tiempo avance para volverla a ver.

Luego me doy cuenta que yo y mi hermana teníamos nuestra cuiti marks el mio era de dos notas musicales y tres corazones representa que cuando un pony se ponía triste, yo canto y mi cuerno se iluminaba y de ella salían notas musicales y corazones y al oirla te ponías feliz y la tristeza se iba. El de mi hermana era una rosa con un corazón en el centro con detalles dorados representa que ella podía hacer que las flores y las plantas crecieran fuerte y sanas también podiá hacer flores con su magia servian para muchas cosas.

Era otoño y todos los ponys jugando y riendo , yo como soldado era ver que todo esté bien pero me fui sin mi armadura, veía que nada pasará hasta que vi una yegua pegaso era de color gris plateado, su melena rubia era corto y unos ojos ambar miel siendo rodeada por tres ponys machos.

-déjenme ya les di mi dinero, que más quieren para dejarme tranquila -dijo asustada.

-es obvio te queremos a ti -dijo acercándose a ella, yo lo impedi.

-OIGAN DEJENLA EN PAZ -grite para llamarles la atención.

-o que que nos puede hacer un débil y tonto pony como tuuuuuuu -dijo mientras lo tome del brazo y lo azote no muy fuerte pero si logre quitarlo de la chica.

Los demás vinieron a mi a pelear yo con gusto se las di. Cuando termine ellos ayude a incorporar a la yegua -oye te encuentras bien, tranquila ya no te haran daño -y de imprevisto recibi un beso en la mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento.

-gracias, gracias por ayudarme con esos bandidos -me dio un abrazo.

Rasque mi cabeza en señal de pena -bueno no iba a dejar que te hicieran daño -ella sonrió -permite me presentarme me llamó Valentin Star y tú cómo te llamas -pregunto cortésmente

-me llamo Derpy Hooves y soy la cartera de Canterlot - la vi bien y parecía una buena pony -oye tu no eres el guardia real de la princesa Celestia -asienti -guau e oído de ti tu llegastes aquí hace 100 años con tu familia, luego derrotaron a las dos oou -agache la cabeza en señal de tristeza -este lo siento mucho no era mi intención -de disculpa.

-no tranquila, no fue tu culpa sólo las extraño eso es todo -dije para no herirla

Pasamos la tarde juntos hasta que -me podrías enseñar esas técnicas de combate -me pregunta.

-no lo sé no quiero poner tu cuerpo en riesgo -ella me puso un puchero, sonreír y suspire -bien te enseñare, mañana en la tarde a las tres en el bosque. -ella asiente feliz.

La lleve a su casa y regrese al castillo ya era hora de cenar luego me fui a dormir después de 100 años hice un amigo en quien confiar y quien entrenar para que algún día me acompañe a una lucha contra el mal.

Pasaron las meses y mi nueva amiga ya sabía combatir bien, le dije que se fuera a correr, luego hacer 50 lagartijas y más tarde a tener una lucha amistosa contra mi obvio que ella ganó y nos sentamos en el pasto

-bien hecho Derpy aprendes rápido -mientras descansaba

-gracias e mejorado mucho más gracias a ti -mientras bebía agua

-bueno eso es por hoy todo mañana seguiremos -me pare y alce el vuelo -adiós Derpy -me despedí y fui al castillo, al llegar vi a Celestia preocupada -que pasa Celestia algún problema -pregunte preocupado.

-Valentin necesito que vallas a Filadelfia a ayudar a los ciudadanos corren gran peligro -estaba preocupado -recibí una carta y dicen que una especie muy extraña los están atacando llévate a unos reclutas partirán mañana por la mañana -hice un saludo militar y salí. Anuncie que necesitaba reclutas para mañana muchos se inscribieron, entre ellos algunas yeguas con gusto les dije que si y mi amiga Derpy también se unió porque quería apoyarme y pelear a mi lado.

ya era hora de partir Celestia me deseo buena suerte todos se adelantaron y yo ya casi me y Violetta se acerca

-seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo podrías necesitarme - me dijo mi hermana

-no te quiero aquí y que cuides a la princesa y a los ciudadanos tranquila estaré bien -le di un abrazo -volveré no te libraras tan fácil de mi -lo dije bromeando.

Ella soltó una risa-de acuerdo pero ten cuidado y si todo sale mal iré en seguida ayudarte -me soltó - adiós Valentin - se despidió

sonrei -no es una adiós, es un hasta pronto, cuidate y que nada pase en mi ausencia - fui alcanzar a los demás.

era tiempo de enfrentar nuevos enemigos y hacer nuevos el destino se manda y se controla se sabra que pasara en estos 900 años y que are con mi vida en este planeta el tiempo me lo dira.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **bueno** **este capitulo me quedo mejor que el anterior eso es todo pueden dejar sus comentarios y opciones y los invito aleer un croosover de mlp y sonic con una nueva pareja leanla y me dicen si les gusta o no pero porfavor no me agreden ni digan nada feo.**

 **nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo**


	4. guerra contra los changelings parte 1

**Hola cómo les va hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo está la descuidado un poco pero por fin la pude hacer, por cierto hay personajes que salen en un tumblr en inglés que se llama enamorado Time Turner y sin más que decir que disfruten el capitulo.**

 **MLP no me pertenece le pertenece a HASBRO.**

* * *

POV VALENTIN

yo, Derpy y mis tropas íbamos en camino a Filadelfia a detener y acabar con la amenaza. Yo no lo negaba estaba muy nervioso pero tenía que ponerme frío y firme, la princesa cuenta conmigo para esto al llegar yo tenía que escoger a alguien como mi general y compañero, yo escogía Derpy por que confiaba más en ella ademas practicaba más conmigo y sabía mucho de los combates ella y yo fuimos donde se encontraba el capitán y general de Filadelfia.

-usted es el general Valentin de Canterlot y ella debe ser su compañera -asentí -muy bien como supuso la princesa le dijo que había un ataque de criaturas, pero usted no sabe cual es la amenaza cierto -negué -bueno estas criaturas son los changelings y que son si se preguntará son los que les quitan el amor y se alimentan de ella y como lo hacen ellos toman la forma de la pony que amas hocea que se transforman comprende -dijo viéndome

Se que era igual era como ellos pero diferentes como yo -si se a lo que se refiere y tienen idea como se ven, cuando no están transformados -dije preguntando

-de echo si uno de ellos los retrato y está aquí lo tienen lo pueden ver -nos mostró el retrato y lo vimos era como un pony pero distintos eran de color negro, crin azul, ojos azules turquesa, con alas de insectos, tenían agujeros de las pesuñas y no tenían cuiti mark -ellos son cuando tendrá sus tropas listas -dijo directamente

-ahora mismo pero sólo preguntó que es exactamente lo que haremos los destruimos, o los sacamos de la ciudad -pregunte dudoso

-si no los destruimos, tendremos que enviarlos lejos a un lugar donde nunca salgan -dijo el capitán

-entiendo entonces enviaré la mitad de mis tropas -dije firmemente

-bien entonces hágalo, después vayan con el técnico les dará instrucciones para la batalla -dijo y se retiraron.

Yo mandé a mis soldados que fueran a acompañar a los demás en la ciudad, ellos fueron a mi orden. Fuimos a una de las tiendas, y lo que vi me asusto y preocupo, vi que algunos se veían pálidos y arrugados como si los hubieran exprimido.

-oh pero que les pasó -dijo Derpy preocupada

-ellos fueron engañados por los changelings y les quito su amor junto con su energía -dijo una de las enfermera. Entonces esto es lo que hacen ellos, tenía que idear un plan y pronto -no sabemos cómo salvarlos sólo esperar lo peor -mientras atendía a uno

-que haremos Valentin -pregunta mi compañera

-no lo sé, lo estoy pensando seriamente, pero dame tiempo encontraré la cura y la solución de como terminar esta guerra -dije decidido -ahora vamos con el técnico nos dirá que hacer sígueme -ella asintió y fuimos

Fuimos a la otra tienda, al entrar vimos varias armas vi a un pony de tierra era café claro, crin de color marrón chocolate y una cuiti mark de reloj de arena llevaba puesto una bata, y unos lentes de aviador.

nos vio -usted es el general de Canterlot -asentí -y ella debe ser su compañera -igual mi compañera -bien soy el técnico de Filadelfia , mi nombre es Time Turner encantados de conocerlos -mientras estrechaba mi casco en señal de saludo -no hace falta en presentarse usted es Valentin Star el héroe y protector de las princesa o me equivoco -dijo sonriendo

-cierto, pero ahora no tengo, tiempo para hablar. Si no que nos des las instrucciones para el combate -dije seriamente

-o claro sientense -mientras agarraba los datos.

Nos dijo que la guerra contra los changelings, empezó no hace mucho tiempo, la que los gobernaba era la reina del los changelings, vino a declarar la guerra y cuando ganará le quitara el amor a todos los ponys. Nos dio varias tácticas para la lucha, luego nos fuimos a la tienda para ver los planos y pensábamos como acabar con esta guerra.

8 MESES DESPUÉS

Pasaron los 8 meses, casi todos los soldados se engañaban por esos changelings, quedándose sin amor y sin vida. El general nos dio la orden de ir a ayudar y luchar, fuimos lo más rápido posible y dimos mucha lucha contra los changelings, seguian viendo más y corrimos lo más que podíamos para evadirlos.

-corre, corre, no te detengas -dije mientras corría de un momento inesperado uno de ellos agarra a Derpy -Derpy suéltenla ahora mismo -mientras volaba directo a ellos, lanzando varios rayos de mi cuerno y la soltaron y me agarraron a mi -que hacen suéltenme -tratando de soltarme pero era inutil -DERPY CORRE Y VE CON LOS DEMÁS, NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTARE BIEN, PRONTO VOLVERÉ -grite mientras me llevaban.

FIN DEL POV VALENTIN

* * *

POV DERPY

Los vi llevarse a mi amigo, lloré mucho pero no duró mucho, los changelings me rodearon y como pude los ataque, di patadas, golpes y los noquee. Cuando terminó todas mis energías se terminaron, estaba exhausta, débil y me desmaye, sentí como el frío me rodeó, que se supone que debía hacer, sin el no sabía que hacer estaba. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por el y por Equestria, me mantendré firme, dura, y fría no dejaré que ellos me arrebataran a mi amigo y compañero de amistad.

Despierto -hay mi cabeza, donde estoy -mientras sobaba mi cabeza

-que bien que despertarás general Hooves -dijo el tal llamado Time

-auch pero o no Valentin se lo "snif" llevaron "snif" se llevaron a mi amigo -mientras lloraba

-tranquila, debe estar bien -dándome una taza de té con limón para tranquilizarme -y dinos, que pasó antes de que te desmayarás -pregunto dudoso

-bueno Valentin y yo estábamos peleando contra ellos, pero llegaron más , corrimos lo mas que podíamos, pero no lo conseguimos, nos rodearon, ellos me habían agarrado y casi me llevan, pero Valentin los detuvo, me soltaron y lo agarrón a el. El con sus fuerzas trato de zafarse, pero no lo consiguió y desaparecieron de mi visita, luego ellos me vinieron y me atacaron, di una buena lucha, pero me quedé sin energía y me desmaye -diciendo lo que pasó, seque mis lágrimas

-por Celestia y ahora que hacemos capitán -pregunto Time -Valentin es uno de los soldados más fuertes de la princesa, y no hay un general principal -en eso me vino la idea

-eh señor Time si la hay -me vieron esperando la respuesta -Valentin tiene una hermana que nos puede ayudar a encontrar al general -dije escribiendo una carta

-dinos si nos puede ayudar -pregunto el capitán

-ella nos ayudará en la guerra, además ella no dudará en venir por encontrar a su hermano mellizo, de eso estoy segura -poniendo la carta en el sobre, se la entregó a un cartero que igual era un pegaso -lleva esto a Canterlot y dasela a la princesa Celestia -el como pudo agarra la carta y va volando hacia Canterlot

-general Hooves, ahora usted está a cargo de las tropas de Canterlot, ellos esperan sus órdenes para que vayan a luchar -dijo Time

Suspire -bueno, tendré el mando por lo mientras que llega Violetta -dije levantándome de la cama

Sali y les dije que el general Valentin había sido capturado y que teníamos que ir a rescatarlo, pero era de noche y la reina estaba muy lejos, tendríamos que partir en la mañana para tener energías. todos me dieron un saludo militar y se fueron a sus respectivas tiendas.

estaba triste, por que mi amigo había sido capturado por mi culpa. Pero tenia que rescatarlo un sonido me llamo la atención, era Time -que pasa señor Time -pregunto

-eh nada general Hooves, solo quería saber si estabas bien -dijo algo tímido

-si lo estoy, solo estoy algo triste -dije triste

-oh entiendo, el debe ser un pony muy importante para ti -mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-es como un hermano mayor para mi -dije sonriendo.

-ah un hermano, yo pensé que el era tu esposo -me quede mirándolo -por que cuanto los conocí pensé que eran algo más -dijo algo ruborizado.

-no, con el llevo una simple amistad, nada más -dando una sonrisa.

-bueno mañana tenemos que despertar temprano y tu debes reposar, tengo que irme, hasta mañana -mientras se levantaba y se salió de la tienda.

Era gracioso como se veía cuando se sonrojaraba, desde que llegué el es muy atento conmigo, es caballero, y muy amable. Pero mañana tenía que despertar temprano y con muchas energías para ir a rescatar a mi amigo y no descansaré hasta encontrarlo, no te preocupes Valentin voy a rescatarte.

FIN DEL POV DERPY

 **CONTINUARA**

 **hola perdón por el retraso pero tenía más capítulos y trabajo que hacer.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y saludos no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**

 **Hasta pronto**


	5. Chapter 5 la guerra concluye, nueva vida

**Que tal como están hoy eh venido a dejarles la segunda parte del mi historia y bueno ahora estoy algo ocupada y no quiero dejar esto luego, igual informales que voy a ponerles una pequeña sorpresa de quien va hacer la hija de mi OC, pero ojo es adoptada no engendrada, si alguno de ustedes lo sabe me lo comentan. y sin mas preangulo comenza.**

 **-HOLA -escucho un grito de emoción.**

 **-AAHH - grite del susto -quien Eres tú Pinke hola -dije recuperándome del susto, una vez más ella logra romper la cuarta pared**

 **-Eres nueva -asenti -esto amerita una fiesta de bienvenida -llevándome a ponyville**

 **DESPUÉS DE LA FIEST** **A**

 **-gracias Pinkie me divertí mucho -sacudiendome el confeti de la cabeza**

 **-me alegra de que gustará mucho la fiesta -mientras comía un pastelillo**

 **-tengo que iniciar el capítulo, me harías el honor -dije amablemente**

 **-MLP no le pertenece, le pertenece a HASBRO -mientras se sentaba a mi lado**

 **-gracias Pinkie ahora si comenzamos.**

* * *

POV VALENTIN

Despierto en un lugar donde está oscuro, frío y lleno de esas cosas come amor, trate de zafarme, pero veo que estoy en encerrado en una especie de capullo y estoy de cabeza.

-veo que nuestro invitado despertó -vi que era un changeling hembra de echo era la única, deduje que era la reina -por lo visto no sabes mi nombre me llamó Chysalis, la reina de los changelings -mientras me olfateaba -mmm huelo a amor de familia, amistad y de alguien especial, si tu tienes mucho amor, ja ja ja-convirtiéndose en o no no Victory

Cerré los ojos, sabía que si la mirada me hipnotizaría, me absorbería mi amor, tendría que permanecen con los ojos cerrados y no mirarla. Ella hablaba igual que ella -no voy a caer en tu trampa -grite -te parecerás a ella, pero no lo eres -dije tapándome las orejas, lágrimas salían de dolor, ella me torturaba, sabiendo cuanto la extrañaba mucho.

Ella volvió como era -por lo visto tu eres difícil de hipnotizar y eso no me gusta -frunció el ceño y me saca del capullo -veo que no será sencillo y que tal que hagamos un trato, tu te rindes y me abres el camino para dominar Equestria. Te doy un puesto como mi soldado -estrecha su cascó -entonces que dices -

-pienso que estás loca -ella me vio sorprendida -si crees que formaré alianza con ustedes para que Equestria sea suya como no, creo que absorver tanto amor te esta afectando el cerebro , si es que tienes ja ja -dije de forma burlona

Gruñó y rechino los dientes -pequeño ingrato, estas desperdiciando una gran oportunidad -mientras me levitaba

-por favor yo nunca ayudó a el enemigo y por si no lo sabías, yo no soy ingenuo, solo le doy mi alianza a alguien digno de mi bondad -

-bien pero igual no ganarán tu equipo -poniéndome grilletes en mis pesuñas -y igual tendré tu amor, algo me dice que tu amor es muy poderoso y puro -y se fue

Suspire y me acosté estaba muy mal y débil. Sabía que tenía que idear un plan para salir de ese lugar, Derpy de seguro a de estar preocupada por mi y que dirá mi hermana si sabe de qué fui capturado por los changelings, de pronto sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estaba muy cansado para pensar demasiado, cerré los ojos y me dormí.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en Canterlot**

POV VIOLETTA

Estaba viendo por la ventana sentía que algo estaba pasando con mi hermano, algo grave, ya había pasado 8 meses desde que fue me sentía angustiada y quería recibir una carta de el, sabiendo que se encontrara bien. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, la abro y vi que era un soldado diciéndome que fuera a la sala del trono y fui de inmediato para allá. Al llegar veo a Celestia muy preocupada

-princesa que pasa -dije angustiada

-Violetta tienes que ir a Filadelfia ahora -la mire extrañada -es sobre tu hermano a sido capturado por los changelings -no no eso no lo creía -si la reina absorbe su amor nunca se recuperara -

No perdí mi tiempo, prepare mi mochila -no dejare que ella me quite a mi familia -dirigiéndome a la puerta -hasta pronto y no te preocupes por nada regresare pronto, junto con Valentin lo prometo -ella me sonríe y me alzo el vuelo.

-BUENA SUERTE Y VUELVAN PRONTO - grito para que la pudiera escuchar

volaba lo más rápido que podía, tenia que llegar lo más pronto posible a Filadelfia. no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie me quitara a mi hermano cuando menos me lo esperaba llego a mi destino un soldado me recibe, me pregunta que si yo era Violetta yo le dije que si y me abrió el paso.

-eh disculpe me podría decir donde esta la señorita Derpy Hooves -pregunte amablemente

-oh habla de la General Derpy esta en su tienda es la quinta hacia la derecha -respondió y se fue, seguí caminando para hablar con ella.

POV NORMAL

Derpy estaba viendo los planes de como entran y salir con facilidad de la colmena y destruirla para siempre- estaba tan concentrada que no oye que alguien le habla.

-emm señorita Derpy - reconoció la voz era Time - oh siento mucho por interrumpirla -

no lo hiciste, ¿a que vienes?- pregunto de forma amable

oh si que ya llego la señorita Violetta -

Sonrio -excelente hazla pasar - el asintio

-por cierto te quería decir que te voy contigo a ayudarte a rescatar a Valentin -

-lo se y gracias -el se sonrojo

-bueno las dejo a solas -se salio

La alicornio gris entro y la recibe con un abrazo, preguntan doce como estaban, después se concentraron de como atacar la colmena de los changelings y destruirla y luego empacaron las armas y el equipo para sacarlos de ahí.

-MUY BIEN TODOS ESTAN LISTOS -todos los soldados diciendo si en voz alta -BIEN POR QUE TENEMOS QUE IRNOS AHORA -acto seguido todos empesaron a salir unos volando y otros corriendo -no te preocupes Valentin vamos a rescatarte -dijo siguiendo a los demás

cuando llegaron vieron que eran muchos y tenia que entrar de una forma sigilosa y silenciosa.

-de acuerdo primero tenemos que buscar un punto en donde esos no esten vigilando -dijo Derpy viendo los planos -ok primer escuadrón vayan a la izquierda, el segundo escuadrón iran con Violetta a la derecha y nosotros en el centro, entendido -todos asintieron -bueno no hay tiempo que perder, en marcha -y cada quien fue a su lugar asignado.

Todos fueron a buscar los puntos de la colmena, entrar sin ser vistos y salvar a su amigo. Muchos empezaron a entrar con agilidad, velocidad y silencio, Derpy iba en frente para guiar a su equipo, darles señales en caso que viera a los changelings.

-ok vamos no hay moros en la costa, siganme -todos caminaron en silencio y sigilo

Alguien le toca el hombro -Derpy estas segura de que es por acá -dijo Time algo intrigado

-no te angusties tanto, estoy segura y rebice bien los planos -

-bueno entonces no tengo que dudar de ti -

Siguieron caminando cuando llegaron a los calabozos, vieron que había varios ponys encerrados, estaban decidratados, casi muertos, Derpy al verlos sintió angustia y preocupación y lo decidió.

-soldados hay que sacar, a los ponys de aquí, vayan -

-pero general que pasara con usted? -pregunta uno de los soldados

-yo y Time iremos por el general Valentin, mientras ustedes los sacan, entendido -

-si bien ya la escucharon, a sacar a los prisioneros, en marcha -dicho y echo empezaron a romper lo barrotes y sacando a todos.

Mientras que Derpy y Time mientras revisaban en los calabozos y ver donde estaba Valentin, buscaron y buscaron pero no lo encontraban, la pegaso gris empezaba a angustiarse por no encontrar a su amigo, Time noto la angustia de Derpy, y con timidez la abraza en un intento de calmarla, ella se sonroja.

-calma no te angusties, deseguro debe estar con la reina -

-eso es -se aparta del abrazo -vamos con la reina, a gracias -dandole un beso en la mejilla y corrió.

El se quedó en shock y sonrojado pero reaccionó al instante y fue a alcanzarla. Seguía corriendo, pero derrepente aparecen los changelings, Derpy vio que no eran muchos, podía con ellos.

-Time tu ve y encuentra a Valentin, yo me encargo, ahora ve -el asintió y se fue, Derpy por su lado se lanzó a ellos dando de golpes y patadas, cuando terminó sintió que alguien la abrasaba por la espalda.

-Derpy estuviste bien -esa voz la reconoció

-Time que haces aquí, se supone que debías ver si Valentin esta con la reina -

-si pero no estaba, pero tu eres asombrosa y muy bonita -

-aww que tierno pero -lo empuja contra la pared dejando inconciente -no voy a caer en tu trampa, tonto changeling -y tenía razón, el no era Time, si no que un changeling -ademas el es tímido -y se fue donde estaba la reina.

Cuando llega ve a Valentin y a Time y vio que estaban encadenados ve a la reina trasformadose en ella, ve directamente a los ojos de Time, vuela directo hacia ella y la golpea.

-pero quien -vio a la pegaso -tu como pudistes, solo faltaba absorberle su amor y tu me interrumpes -dijo volviendo a su forma original

-no dejare que mis amigos y los demás ponys caigan en sus engaños -dijo volando hacia ella para darle otro golpe

Ella lo esquiva -bien pelea quieres, pelea tendrás -dijo contraatacando

Y así empiezan, ellas pelean pegaso contra changeling, alas y magia, mientras ellas luchaban Violetta y los demás soldados habían llegado, los changelings notaron su presencia y fueron directo a ellos para luchar ellos no se opusieron, y fueron directo a ellos. Violetta vio a su hermano mellizo y al pony café ella vuela directo a el y con lágrimas de alegría

-Valentin que bueno que estés bien -dandole un abrazo

-Violetta yo también me alegro verte -correpondiendo al abrazo.

Con su magia les quita los grilletes a su hermano y amigo. Cuando logra quitárselos se paran pero Valentin hizo un gesto de dolor -Valentin que tienes, Time que le sucedió? -pregunta preocupada

-la reina a tratado de quitarle el amor, pero no lo a logrado, en vez de eso solo lo lastimó y hirió -respondio

-oh no -acaricio el rostro de su hermano -esta guerra tiene que acabar -luego tuvo una idea -lo tengo hermano sabes el hechizo para mandar lejos, a esas criaturas -

-de echo si pero hermana estoy muy exhausto, apenas puedo iluminar mi cuerno -lo ilumina, Violetta une su cuerno y lo ilumina igual

-yo también se el hechizo, te ayudo y te daré mi amor de hermana que te tengo -el asiente y lo ilumina más y ella igual (N/A:es igual que el hechizo que hicieron Shining Armor y Princesa Cadance en el capitulo "una boda en Canterlot" creo por que no me acuerdo bien del nombre)

Un aura comienza a rodear a Valentin y Violetta, el sintia que sus energías y sus heridas que estaban mejorando y aumenta más su magia, al igual que su hermana. Ambos aliconios empezaron a levitar del suelo varias chispas y luces de colores rodean a los dos, el hechizo se hizo más fuerte que se convirtió en un campo de fuerza mágico, lleno de amor y magia que se expande por la colmena la rompe, curando a todos los ponys que un día fueron succionado su amor y empujado a todos los changelings.

-AAHH NO CREAN QUE GANARON REGRESAREMOS -grito la reina siendo empujada por el hechizo y enviándolos lejos de Equestria.

Cuando los ponys se dieron cuenta de que ya no había, todos se regocijaron de felicidad, al saber que por fin la guerra había terminado. Mientras en donde antes estaba la colmena, ambos hermanos descendieron y al darse cuenta de que lo os ponys los ovacionaban y aplaudieron. Valentin abrazo a su hermana y empezó a dar de vueltas y sonrió.

-lo hicimos derrotamos a los changelings -dijo el aliconio amarillo

-si lo logramos jaja -rio Violetta de alegría

Derpy sonrió, junto con Time. El temerosamente, abraza a Derpy, ella lo corresponde algo sonrojada -lo hicieron o a si se hace amigos ja ja -dijo Time, que le da un beso en la mejilla a la pegaso ella se sorprende y el sonrie tímidamente, luego se asusta cuando ella le sujeta su bata de laboratorio y lo ve enojada -yo lo sien -y fue silenciado por el beso que le dio el se sorprende, pero cierra los ojos y se lo corresponde. (N/A: esto les recordara la escena de Ralph el demoledor)

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba el campamento todos los recibieron muy felices, y entre ellos el general de Filadelfia.

-bien hecho, gracias a ustedes pudieron curar a los ponys y nunca nadie será engañado por los changelings, un fuerte aplauso para los herues de Canterlot -y todos aplaudieron. Sabiendo que habría un mañana esperando.

Al día siguiente

Los ponys comenzaron a reconstruir la ciudad, Valentin, Violetta, Derpy y los soldados se preparaban para irse a Canterlot, para reencontrarse con sus familias, Time estaba triste por que lo necesitaban y no podía ir con ellos, Derpy lo entendo y Valentin estaba impaciente por llegar a su hogar, a Violetta le causó gracia ver a su mellizo inquieto. Por fin todos estaban listos para irse sabiendo que ellos tienen su amor esperándolos en casa.

-bueno Time te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por nosotros y si quieres visitarnos algún día, ya sabes donde encontrarnos -haciendo un saludo militar y luego lo abrazo fuerte -adios amigo -lo suelta

-si lo recordaré y cuida a tu hermana y a Derpy -dijo Time

El sonrie y ve a su hermana, su amiga y los soldados. Todos los ponys los despidieron felices y agradecidos. Valentin sabía que nada hiba a pasar un buen tiempo sin guerras y que todo sería paz y tranquilidad.

 **8 años después**

POV VALENTIN

Ya habían pasado 8 años desde la guerra contra los changelings y su desaparición de Filadelfia. Yo sigo protegido a la princesa y al pueblo, al igual que mi melliza hermana y Derpy bueno ella se casó con Time, un año que se había mudado a Canterlot, 3 años durando de novios y 4 años de casados y de esos 4 años nació su hija que yo y mi hermana la consideramos como nuestra sobrina. Y ahora estoy en una fiesta de cumpleaños número 4 de la pequeña Dinky así se llama la hija de Derpy, ella si que es muy enérgica y ansiosa.

-feliz cumpleaños Dinky -dijo yo y mi hermana dandole nuestros regalos

-gracias tios que hay -dijo la pequeña unicornio, cuando nació me sorprendí cuando vi que era un unicornio.

-abrelo y sabrás que hay -

Ella los abrió el mio era un arco y flecha de juguete, todavía no podía darle una verdadera, la lastimaria, y el de mi hermana una espada de juguete. Ella le había fascinado sus regalos y nos abrazo, y era hora de partí el pastel, Dinky estrenaba sus juguetes y jugando a que era una guerrera como su madre.

Yo solo sonrei sabía que ella tenía potencial para luchar, pero que tal cuando ella crezca no quiera ser guerrera, yo no podría obligarla a tal cosa. La pequeña se me acerca y quiere que la siga hasta la mesa.

-tio puedo pedirte algo -asienti -me podrías entrenar como a mi mamá y hacerme una guerrera -yo abrí los ojos sorprendido

-claro por supuesto que te te entrenaré, pero ahora eres muy pequeña, cuando seas mayor te entrenaré, te parece -ella sonrió y me abrazo -y es más Derpy, Time vengan -ellos se acercan.

Yo era inmortal, al igual que Violetta y en algún momento ellos morirían. Yo consideré a Derpy como una más en mi familia y sus antecedentes seguirían viniendo y por qué no entrenarlos, al las futuras generaciones de la familia de Derpy.

-eh sobrina nos puedes dejar a solas por favor -ella asintió y se va a jugar con sus amigos

-de que quieres hablar con nosotros Valentin -dijo Time

Suspire -bueno como saben, yo soy bueno inmortal y que yo viviré un largo tiempo -ellos asintieron -bueno yo les haré una promesa, yo Valentin le juro por mi honor, que cada descendiente suyo será cuidado y entrenado por mi y es una promesa -cruzando el corazón

Ellos me abrasaron y nos fuimos a festejar. Yo hice una promesa y por nada del mundo la rompere, estoy consiente de lo que jure. La princesa será a la que protegeré con mi vida y mi hermana es mi fuerte de vida, por que es mi hermana. El tiempo será rápido y cuando eso pase estaré esperando a Victory con ansias.

 **Una promesa es una promesa y yo nunca la rompere**

 **CONTINURA**

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo y perdón por el retraso pero tenía mucho que hacer y ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones será más sencillo de escribir.**

 **-Valentine mira te hice una tarjeta de regalo -lo tomé y al abrirlo salió confeti**

 **-ja ja ja muy buena esa Pinkie -riendo -pero bueno dejen sus comentarios y lista -ella asintió -bien uno, dos tres -**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola hoy en este capítulo no tengo mucho, de que hablar, solo que tal vez ponga a Twilight como aprendiz de mi OC, hoy sólo quiero que vean, lean y disfruten el capítulo de mi historia.**

 **-vaya por lo que veo estas triste -dijo Pinkie**

 **-no no es eso -dije yo -sólo se me están metiendo muchas ideas a la cabeza -rascando mi cabeza - mejor empecemos me harías el honor Pinkie -**

 **MLP no es de ella le pertenece a HASBRO -dice Pinkie**

* * *

 **PALABRAS DE VALENTIN**

 ** _Algunos creen que la inmortalidad, es algo bueno, pero lo que no saben es que es una maldicion, uno pierde a sus amigos y familiares, mientras tú sigues viviendo. Los inmortales somos personas que sufrimos más que los mortales, ellos viven una vida normal y la viven al máximo, hasta el final de sus días, mientras que nosotros aveces desearíamos morir, por que que chiste tiene que vivir sin envejecer y morir, sería aburrido, yo por mi parte no lo siento así, si me duele mucho perder a mis amigos con el paso de los años, pero más de ellos vienen, los veo crecer y morir, por otro lado mi hermana está conmigo y nunca me ha dejado, no le tengo miedo a la muerte, si tengo que morir, pues por mi esta bien, de todos modos tengo que morir algún día y cuando ese día llegue descansaré en paz al fin, . Aprecia tu vida y vivela al máximo por que no se sabe cuando acabará._**

* * *

836 años después

POV VALENTIN

Vaya como pasan los años, ya han pasado 944 años, desde que llegué a este planeta con mis amigas, y por desgracia para mi, envié a mi mejor amiga a una estrella, también con la ayuda de mis difuntos amigos derrotamos a los changelings y junto con una promesa que he cumplido estos años, entrenar a cada decente de mi primera amiga de este planeta, entrenarlos y siendo protectores de su planeta.

Pero ahora hablaré del presente, ahora estoy en la sala del trono con la princesa Celestia, hablando de como, hacer Canterlot más grande y acogedor, para los habitantes. Ella y yo veíamos los planos, para hacer casas un poco más grandes, yo aún seguía siendo su caballero y guardia, pero también soy su consejero real, mi deber es darle mi opinión o opinar sus ideas.

-Valentin podríamos hacer muchas casas grandes, y acogedores para que los ciudadanos no tengan frío -me dijo mientras veía los planos.

-mmm no es mala idea, entonces hagamoslo -dije tomando nota

-princesa Celestia -alguien la llamaba era un soldado -perdon interrumpí -dando disculpas

-no no interrumpes -dije -a que ha venido a hablar -dice con una voz calmada

-oh los constructores, querían que vieran los nuevos edificios -

-esta bien Valentin ven conmigo para supervisar el trabajo -

Yo asentí, subió a su carroza, mientras yo iba volando y fuimos. Al llegar vimos que las construcciones eran buenas, pasamos por la plaza de la ciudad y muchos se inclinaron ante la princesa y entre la multitud, había 5 ponys terrestres, 3 machos y 2 hembras.

La princesa se acerca a ellos -hola y sean bienvendidos a Canterlot -el pony el acerca unas bolsas llenas de semillas.

Ella y yo notamos que los recién llegados parecían exhaustos y ansiosos de encontrar un nuevo hogar, por que parecían varios meses viajando, ella los ve preocupados, yo sólo me rasque la cabeza en señal de pena y preocupación, entonces una idea se me ocurre.

-Celestia y si -y empecé a susurrarle en su oreja mi idea.

Ella sonrie y asiente -no es mala idea Valentin -ve a los ponys -siganme mis queridos ponys -ellos nos siguen al castillo.

Al llegar fuimos al balcón del castillo, ella les señaló un lugar cerca del Bosque Everfree, ellos estaban muy agradecidos, que el mayor de ellos le dio un beso en el casco a la princesa, cosa que le dio celos a su esposa. Ellos toman el mapa que les di y parten hacia su nuevo hogar.

-Valentin podríamos continua revisando las nuevas casas -yo solo asentí y seguimos viendo las construcciones

FIN DEL POV VALENTIN

POV VIOLETTA

Yo no tenía nada que hacer hoy, más que ir a revisar los preparativos para la gran gala del galope, una celebración que se festejaba cada año y fui a ver los jardines reales.

Al llegar vi que había plantas marchitas, y rotas. Me preocupe si estás flores no estaban listas y hermosas para esta noche; no podíamos hacer la gala y entonces se me ocurrió usar mi magia. Encendi mi cuerno y las flores comenzaron a florar y revivir. Todos se volvió hermoso, suspire y vi la belleza de la naturaleza.

-guau buen trabajo hermana -esa voz era de mi hermano -te quedó muy bello el jardín -

-gracias hermano -me senté -no es la gran cosa solo las regrese a la vida -

-bueno en mi opinión te quedo muy lindo el lugar -dijo la princesa detrás de nosotros -bueno hoy es la gala y ustedes necesitan buscar un atuendo para la noche -el y yo asentimos y fuimos a nuestros cuartos.

Yo me preguntaba como seria mi vida si yo no estuviera aquí, si no estaría en este planeta, supongo que estaría aburrida sin hacer nada, sin aventuras, sin amigos nuevos y sin pasar tiempo con mi hermano. Hoy era la noche de la gala, tenía puesto un vestido de color rojo y blanco con zapatillas doradas, para ser jardinería y guardia, más bien parecía una princesa vi que mi hermano tenía puestos un traje de gala

-vaya hermanita estas muy bonita, lista -ofrecio gentilmente

-claro ja ja ja -yo me reí y el igual

Al llegar vimos a muchos invitado elegantes y refinados, algunos se nos quedaban viendo, y vimos a una de las descendientes de Derpy, Dalia Hooves (N/A: ese nombre no más se me ocurrió si alguien de sus oc se llama asi, perdón) era un unicornio blanco, melena café miel y ojos verde esmeralda, junto con su esposo y su hija

-oh que bueno que llegaron -nos recibido con un abrazó y toda su familia

Era un evento casi aburrida y sin sentido. Mi hermano me invitó a bailar el era mi amigo y compañero. Pero siempre lo veía triste, el extrañaba mucho a Victory y yo no quería decirle nada para que no se sintiera mal. También me había dicho que su segundo deseo más grande era ser papá, siempre se llevaba bien con los niños y que ser papá sería su sueño echo terminar la gala, fui a mi cuarto a dormir esperando un nuevo día.

FIN DEL POV VIOLETTA

 **Al día siguiente**

POV NORMAL

Valentin y Violetta despertaron y fueron a ser sus labores diarias, vigilar, ver que todos estuvieran bien y a salvo, y sobre todo proteger y servirle a la hacia sus rondas afuera del castillo y su hermano adentro.

Valentin hizo su ronda por la biblioteca de la princesa, hoy estaba muy aburrido y decidió leer algo para distraerse, leía primero de como existió Equestria, luego los de los elementos de la armonía y leía uno que otro libro y vio uno muy interesante incluso lo que decía la portada.

-" **la leyenda de la yegua del agua"** -abrio el libro y comenzó a leer.

 ** _"hece más de mil años mucho antes de que Discord tomará Equestria_ , _existio una yegua con poderes extraordinarios, su nombre era Mariné Coral Star, ella podía controlar el agua, podría controlar el océano, el mar, los ríos y lagos. Ella podía caminar y respirar en el agua. Habeses si la oias cantar sentías como te robaba el corazón, muchos han dicho que la han visto, pero dicen que no es un aliconio sino que era un pegaso._**

 ** _Ella te podía ver, y oir, pero tu no sólo si eras alguien de confianza, pero antes ella no tenía esos poderes, dicen que cuando ella era una pequeña potranca, no nació con esos poderes._**

 ** _Hubo una noche la pequeña pegaso, salió de su casa, por que creyó que había escuchado algo, siguio el sonido y vio un hermoso lago, llena de luciérnagas, flores de loto que brillaban a la luz de la luna llena, y un enorme sause llorón, con hermosas hojas. La potranca comenzó a jugar con las luciérnagas, ella trepó a la copa del sause y la rama donde estaba se rompió, ella callo del árbol y se sumergió en el lago, la potranca abro los ojos y nota que no se ahogaba, sino que podía respirar normalmente, permanecío hay un largo tiempo, cuando nota que su costado, había brillado y mostró su cuiti mark, era curioso que le salieran burbujas, como símbolo de su talento._**

 ** _La pequeña pataleo y aleteó; para salir del lago, una vez afuera del agua, se sacudió el exceso de agua y se fue hacia su casa. Los siguientes días ella empezó a descubrir que ella podía controlar el agua, y a caminar sobre ella. Nunca decidió decírselo a sus padres por temor a que lo tomarán como algo malo y que ya no la quisieran._**

 ** _Habían pasado los años y ella podía domar su poder fácilmente, siempre prácticaba en el lago donde había caído, ella creyó que tal vez en ese lugar surgió su poder._**

 ** _Todo iba bien pero un día unos soldados querían llevársela, porque se habían enterado de que ella podía controlar el agua y la necesitaban para una emergencia, por que se avecinaba un sunami, y ella con ese don podría detenerlo. Ella lo comprendió y fue a la orilla del mar y vio que esa ola era gigantesca, ella tenía solo una solución y era ir y detenerlo antes de que golpeara todo y a todos._**

 ** _Ella extiende sus alas y va directo hacia él. Puso sus dos cascos enfrente y con todas sus fuerzas empieza a empujar el sunami. Derrepente el sunami comienza a abajar muy fuerte, llevándose a la pegaso, al fondo del mar y por fin desaparecer._**

 ** _Todos se regocijaron, ante tal acto de heroísmo, que tal ola gigante, destruyera todo, pero por todos lados no veían a la heroína, no muy lejos de la orilla, ven a la pegaso y notan que ella había muerto, y no por ahogamiento, si no por el golpe de la ola, había sido tan fuerte que ella no lo soporto y murió._**

 ** _Los ponys llevaron una gran pérdida, por que tal heroína había muerto en vano. Al día siguiente los ponys fueron al funeral de la pegaso. Incluso sus padres fueron, estaban muy tristes porque habían perdido a su única hija. El pueblo en su honor le habían echo una estatua de ella, mostrando su poder._**

 ** _La leyenda dice que algún día una yegua con capas de hacer lo mismo que ella será la próxima yegua del agua._**

-guau esto fue muy interesante -dijo maravillado por la historia.

Cerro el libro y lo dejó en donde estaba y los demás igual. El nota que el sol se había ido y la noche había venido.

-el día se me fue volando, será mejor que vaya a cenar -

El camino hacia el comedor, después de la cena fue a su cuarto y nota que su melliza hermana parecía un poco pensativa, no quería molestarla y decidió continuar su camino. Al llegar a su cuarto, se metió a su cama, y poco a poco se fue durmiendo. El sentía que algo había a ocurrir, algo grande, que por fin uno de sus deseos se cumpliría, pero para eso tenía que esperar un tiempo.

 **4 años después**

Valentin como siempre hacia sus rondas de vigilancia en el castillo, tenía su paso cerca dde la sala del trono, y nota que la princesa Celestia hablaba con Violetta.

-se que es difícil dejar a tu hermano, pero hay un pueblo nuevo y necesitan que lo cuiden -dijo acariciando su cabeza -entiendes esta responsabilidad -

-si lo entiendo, Valentin puede ir a visitarme -

-claro sólo cuando no tenga nada que hacer, lo dejaré -mientras sonreía leve

El escucho todo y entró -eh princesa -hablo un poco temeroso

-oh Valentin llegas justo a tiempo para poder decirte, recuerdas a los ponys de hace 4 años -el asintió -bueno ellos tuvieron un huerto de manzanas y ahora se a fundado un pueblo llamado Ponyville, donde muchos ponys de muchas partes, donde viven ahora, y el pedí a tu hermana que fuera a vivir allá y que fuera la protectora, por que cerca del Bosque Everfree, y es muy peligrosa -el seguia atento a lo que decía -entiendes lo que le estoy pidiendo a tu hermana -

-si princesa y tu Violetta, vas a ir a protegerlo -ella asintió y el suspiro -esta bien, se que harás un excelente trabajo -

Ella suelta lágrimas de alegría y emoción, y abraza a su mellizo -gracias hermanito -el devolvió el abrazo

Se seca sus lágrimas y se separa del abrazo -cuando debo ir a Ponyville -pregunta emocionada

-te irás la próxima semana -

Ella estaba muy contenta, por que ella había a cuidar un pueblo, ella sola sentía que estaba lista para una gran oportunidad para ser auto independiente.

La semana se había ido volando, Violetta estaba en la estación de tren, esperando que los guardias pudieran sus maletas en el tren, Valentin esta hay para despedirse junto con la princesa.

-hermanita ten cuidado y protege a todos, de acuerdo -dijo dando una sonrisa

-si hermano y tu no te metas en problemas, y cuida a la Celestia -

-Violetta siempre serás bienvenida en Canterlot, cuidaré -dijo dándole un abrazo acompañado de Valentin

-TREN CON DESTINO A PONYVILLE, TODOS ABORDO -dijo el conductor del tren.

Ella entra y ve por la ventana. El tren comenzaba a avanzar, ella agitaba su cascó en señal de despedida

-adios nos veremos pronto, cuidense adiós -

-adios hermana -

-adios Violetta -

Ella entró a esperar su nuevo hogar y su nueva vida. Valentin y Celestia se fueron hacia el castillo, a ver que pasaría por que no faltaba mucho, para que el regreso de Luna y Victory, ellos senti que pronto se tenían que preparar, el día de su llegada.

 **Los años se van volando y la vida nunca es eterna, por eso hay que aprovecharla al máximo, si tu la disfrutas y la vives, te irás con una sonrisa.**

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo, dejen sus comentarios y perdón por tardar, pero ya saben deberes, más trabajo y tal vez el capítulo, no contó mucho pero quería poner esa historia que leyendo Valentin y igual el próximo capítulo será interesante**

 **-aahh mmm -dijo Pinkie despertó de su siesta -que el capítulo se terminó aahh que lastima -**

 **-tranquila Pinkie, el próximo capítulo lo verás solo no te vuelvas a dormir -dije sonriendo**

 **-oki doki loki -con una gran sonrisa**

 **-ja ja ja bueno eso es todo y sólo Pinkie -**

 **HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**


	7. Chapter 7 sueño cumplido

**Hola a todos los fanáticos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, este episodio tal vez te haga llorar y conmoverte, o tal vez no, me inspiré en un fic de un creador, que bueno no se como se llama, pero me gustó mucho, el título era Bubble, una historia muy triste. Pero no are lo mismo, lo haré diferente.**

 **-Valentine mira me encontré un canario -dijo Pinkie mostrándome el pájaro y empezó a cantar**

 **-ah que bonito -dije mientras le acariciaba las plumas -je je je bueno comencemos ya Pinkie, si no es mucha molestia -**

 **MLP no le pertenece, le pertenece a HASBRO.**

* * *

POV VALENTIN

Aveces no sientes rencor y enojo, cuando persona que te desprecia, y te dice que no valemos nada, cuando tú has hecho todo con tal de tener a tu familia protegida y que tuvieran una vida normal, y aún así no te valoran mucho por lo que hiciste por ellos.

Bueno uno de los descendientes de mi querida amiga Derpy, bueno no era su descendiente, si no la novia de mi sobrino, ella fue la que nos desprecio a mi y a mi hermana, el día en que la conocimos parecía una buena pony, pero luego con el paso del tiempo empezó a ser egoísta y presumida. Y cuando escuchamos que se iban a casar, tratamos de razonarlo con el, pero no nos hizo caso, estaba tan ciego de amor, que cuando dijo que después de la luna de miel, ellos se irían de Canterlot y vivir donde nunca los fastidiaramos nunca más. Eso me deprimió y a mi hermana igual y después de la boda, se fueron y nunca volvimos a saber de ellos hasta hora.

Y bueno yo he vivido en Manhattan hace unos 51 años, algunos se sorprenden que yo aceptara venir, yo solo iba a vivir un tiempo en la ciudad y luego regresaria a Canterlot, a enseñar sobre magia a todos los unicornios, ya me iba a retirarme a de ser un soldado y guardian.

Era una noche oscura y lluviosa, yo tenía vigilancia nocturna hoy, tenía puesto mi impermeable y debía vigilar el bosque. Habían dicho que habían bandidos que robaban y mataban a los ponys para que ellos no dijeran nada; era bastante sospechoso, seguía vagando por el rumbo donde me enviaron, hasta que escucho voces que pidiendo auxilio, como puedo vuelo hacia donde se escuchaban las voces. Al llegar veo una cabaña quemándose y todo se desploma.

Pateo la puerta con fuerza y lo que vi me dejó horrorizado. Veo los cuerpos que eran de mi sobrino y su esposa, vi que nada de sus cosas estaba, debí suponer que los ladrones estuvieron por aquí, como puedo los sacó y los puse en el suelo, estaba muy mal, el último descendiente se había muerto, a quien iba a entrenar y proteger.

Cuando estaba a punto de enterrarlos, escucho un pequeño llanto de una niña, que provenía del segundo piso de arriba, vuelo hasta ahí y veo que hay una potranca que estaba apunto de ser aplastada por un escombro que se deshacía por el fuego. Rompo la ventana y tomó la la pony en mis brazos; salgo de hay antes de que la casa se derrumbara por completo.

-aahh aahh -jadeaba del susto -fiu por poco y te lastimaras estás bien -la veo bien y casi me desmayo de la impresión, ante mi tenía el vivo retrato de mi amiga Derpy, eso si, solo que era una pony de 5 años, y era un pegaso como ella.

Ella me ve y empieza a llorar -oye no llores estas bien -le acaricio su melena rubia y ella deja de llorar -bien, como te llamas dulzura -hablo de forma suave y tierno pare ella no se asustara.

-m me llamó Dderpy -vaya incluso se llamaba como ella, pero sentía que ella necesitaba un nuevo nombre.

-lindo pero que tal si te llamo Ditzy, si así te llamarás de ahora en adelante Ditzy Doo Hooves -ella asintió muy contenta y pega un grito de miedo, por que detrás de nuestras espaldas, estaban los bandidos, tres unicornios y dos pegasos.

-ja ja ja vaya vaya miren quien no se ha muerto, -dijo el unicornio falta un pony terrestre y una pegaso, bien no se preocupe los mataremos rápido -ellos no veían que era un aliconio, era obvio tenía mi impermeable y está oscuro y comenzaron acercarse.

Yo la encierro en una burbuja mágica, nadie la rompería excepto yo, ellos se acercan para atacar, yo solo sonrei y luche. Debí admitir que eran muy fuertes pero no lo suficiente como para mi, al terminar los había dejado inconvenientes y los encerre en una burbuja y estalló en la que estaba la pegaso.

-mmm bueno creo que es hora de irnos ven-la subo a mi lomo -bien sujetate fuerte, por que vuelo muy rápido -ella me abraza fuertemente y alzó el vuelo.

Al llegar a la ciudad, lo primero que hice ir a la comisaría a dejar a los ladrones, ellos se los llevaron a las rejas, el jefe de policía me dio las gracias por que los capture y si quería la recompensa que daban por ellos, yo con gusto acepté, ya casi no me gusta que Celestia pague todo por mi me da algo de pena, el recibir su dinero, incluso se lo dije, ella lo comprendió y bueno esta vez sí lo necesitaba para cuidar a la pequeña.

Al darme mi cheque di las gracias, luego me fui a una funeraria donde pudieran poner a los padres de la pequeña y mañana sería el funeral de ellos; y después me fui a mi departamento donde me alojaba temporalmente. No era para un solo pony, aquí podía caber como 5 ponys más, suspire y entre. Lo primero que hice fue prepararle un baño caliente con burbujas a la niña, estaba llena de hollín y lodo la levito con mi magia y la pongo en la tina se divertía con las burbujas, yo alzó algunas y ella se ríe; cuando terminó enciendo la chimenea y pongo un pequeño cojín y pongo a la pequeña en el cojín.

-bien con el calor de la chimenea te secarás rápido -ella extiende sus brasitos, al fuego -ten cuidado, espera te daré algo de cenar -voy a la cocina y preparo la comida, al terminar voy de nuevo a la sala -bien sientate pequeña, la cena está servida -le presente una bandeja de muffins de arándanos, a mi amiga Derpy le gustaban esos muffins supuse si a ella igual, una taza de chocolate caliente y un frasco de jalea de fresas y una barra de mantequilla.

Ella prácticamente devoró casi toda la bandeja, el frasco y casi la mantequilla, esta pony come como un pony adulto -ja comes mucho pequeña -la limpio con una servilleta -bien ya es mucho, si no te enfermeras -alzo la bandeja y la dejo en la cocina y vuelvo a la sala; noto como la pegaso bostezaba tiernamente -mmm tienes sueño no -ella asintió, es muy callada -bien dormireros en la sala -me acuerdo a su lado y la cobijo con mi ala.

Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando -oiga -la pequeña me habló -de casualidad no tiene mi peluche -un peluche debe ser el que tengo en mi alforja.

-creo que si, pero se rompió cuando te salve -ella empieza a soltar lágrimas -no no tranquila, no se quemó por completo sólo tiene unas partes rasgadas -dije mientras la sacaba -vez, mañana la reparó te parece -ella asintió y volví acostarme.

-eh disculpe -me vuelve a hablar.

-si que pasa lindura -

-como se llama usted -

-me llamo Valentin Star -

Ella sonrie y se empieza a dormir, yo solo la veía, no murió el último, el dejó a otra descendiente, me alegré mucho, el saber que después de todo, no romperé mi promesa, y ahora ella no tenía padres que cuidarla, yo la cuidaré mucho como mi hija, mi sueño de ser papá se había hecho realidad, gracias a Celestia, se me cumplió.

El sueño se me empezó a ganar, y sin más que decir me dormí. Fue una noche triste pero a la vez milagrosa. Celestia será la testigo de que pasara conmigo y con la pequeña Ditzy.

FIN DEL POV VALENTIN

 **Al día siguiente**

POV NORMAL

Valentin fue el primero que se había despertado, vio que la pegaso aún no despertaba, sonrió le dio un beso en la frente y talló su cabeza con la de ella, la dejó que durmiera un poco más, mientras que el hacia el desayuno.

La pony no tardó en despertar, lo que la despertó fue un delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina. Ella ve como el pony adulto cocinaba, el voltea y sonrie.

-buenos días pequeña, ya casi terminó de hacer el desayuno, por que no me ayudas a poner la mesa -ella asintió y puso las servilletas y los platos -bien hecho -ella se sienta y espera.

Le había preparado unas tostadas de huevo y queso, una ensalada de frutas y jugó de naranja recién exprimido. Ella casi lo devoraba todo, incluso las flores, el solo comía calmadamente, ahora que sólo tenía que ir al funeral, iba ser en la tarde, pero que pasaría con Ditzy no podía dejarla sola y lo mejor es que se la llevara a que se despidiera de sus padres.

El funeral fue pequeño los únicos que asistieron fueron el, la pequeña pegaso, su hermana que se había enterado ayer y la princesa. Al terminar fueron al departamento de Valentin, a tomar una taza de café, su melliza, la princesa, y Valentin se sentaron en los sofás y la niña fue a su cuarto a dormir un poco.

-como lo siento, su pérdida, el era su sobrino y ahora está en el cielo junto con su esposa -dijo Celestia tomando su café

-si la verdad y nunca nos dijo que tenía una hija -la aliconio gris suspiro

-hablo de eso que pasara con ella -

-eh Celestia, lo pensé que y creo que sería justo que yo la cuide, quiero adoptarla y hacerla mi hija, por favor princesa -dijo el aliconio amarillo

-Valentin estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo, cuidar un potro es mucha responsabilidad y -el la interrumpe

-lo se pero toda mi vida, siempre quise tener un hijo y ser un padre ejemplar, por favor no me la quites, es el vivo retrato de mi amiga -

La princesa suspiro y dijo -de acuerdo pero tienes que cuidarla, darle mucho amor y sobretodo, tenerle paciencia, todavía es una niña -

-oh gracias gracias gracias Celestia -dijo dándole un enorme abrazo -te prometo que nada le faltara -ella solo sonrió y devolvio el abrazo.

-bien entonces mañana te daré, la custodia legal de la niña - se levantó y fue directo a la puerta cuando -por cierto Valentin el próximo año, regresarás a Canterlot -el sonrió -ahora debo irme a atender asuntos reales, nos vemos mañana adiós -dijo teletransportarse a Canterlot

-hermano estoy tan feliz de que por fin se cumplió tu sueño -también se levantó y la pequeña sale de su cuarto -oh pequeña serás parte de nuestra familia ahora, me puedes decir tía Violetta -dijo dándole un abrazo muy cariñoso -Valentin yo también me voy a Ponyville, pero prometo venir a visitarte y a esta lindura adiós hermanito -

Ya solos Ditzy le toca el brazo -que pasa mi niña -ella se toca su pancita -te duele el estómago -ella asintió -ven te llevaré al médico -la subió a su lomo.

Al llegar a un hospital cercano, la enfermera los atiende -buenas tardes en que les puedo ayudar -dijo de forma amable

-hola este mi niña le duele el estómago -la enfermera ve a la pegaso y se sorprendió

-otra vez -el la miró extraño, como que otra vez, es que ella ya había venido -pero un minuto, usted no es su papá -

-oh eso pues verá -el le contó los acontecimientos y ella se llevó los cascos a la boca.

-oh por Celestia, como lo siento, pero como usted los conocía -el asintió

-si yo era su tío, pero tuvimos indiferencias y me dejó de hablar un tiempo y cuando lo vi morir en esa cabaña, me dejó devastado -el bajo la mirada -y ahora me haré cargo de ella en ahora en adelante -

-si entiendo, usted debe ser un buen pony, para cuidar a este pequeño angelito -

-una pregunta como que "otra vez" es que ella ya había venido -pregunto curioso y preocupado

Ella suspiro -si señor, su padre la traía cada semana, casi todo el tiempo le daban retortijones, dolores de estómago, mareo y ganas de vomitar y el doctor le dijo que ella parecía ingerir anti-depresibos, pero su padre nos decía que el, dejaba las pastillas en un lugar alto donde ella no los alcanzará -el solo escucho atentamente -y también le preguntamos si no comía algo muy seguido y el nos dijo que su esposa le daba a su hija, muchos muffins y no la dejaba que ella se levantara de su lugar, hasta que se los acabará -el se sorprendió -y le dijimos que posiblemente ella la envenenaba, el nos creyó locos y se fue -

-vaya entonces ella envenenaba a esta linda niña, a su propia hija no -el suspiro pesadamente -bien entiendo -el ve a la pequeña tocándose su pancita

-ahorita le habló al doctor -ella le habla del telecomunicaciones, el responde -bien puede pasar señor es la sala 728 -dijo señalado la puerta

-gracias enfermera -dijo mientras tanto se iba al cuarto.

Al entrar, vio un unicornio gris, melena blanca, ojos azules y una cuiti mark de una estetoscopio -buenas tardes joven y Derpy, no me digas te duele otra vez tu pancita -la pequeña asintió -mmm bien siente y ahorita té revisó -ella obedece al doctor y baja del lomo y se sentó en la camilla, el se acerca a al aliconio -hola mi nombre es Doctor White y usted es -pregunto por su nombre

-oh me llamó Valentin Star -

-bien por lo que visto y oído de la enfermera usted se hará cargo de ella, oh me equivoco -el asintió -bien ahora revisaré a la pequeña -

El le examinó el estómago y parecía que tenía los músculos de su abdomen se torcían -mmm ella estará bien, solo necesita un medicamento, que deberá tomar cada 12 horas -dijo mientras escribo la receta y se la dio a Valentin -la puede comprar aquí sólo dele esto a la cajera y le dará su medicamento -

-ok Doctor, gracias -dijo mientras ponía nuevamente a la pony en su lomo -hasta pronto -

-hasta pronto joven aliconio y cuide a la pequeña -

El dio las gracias a la enfermera y fue a donde le diera la medicina. Al terminar salió del hospital y fue al mercado a comprar unos vegetales y frutas. Y por fin fue a su casa, dejo a Ditzy, en la alfombra y encendido la chimenea, esta semana iba a llover y tenía que mantener el calor de la sala.

El suspiro -bien mi niña, tomate el jarabe -ella solo obedeció y abrió su boca y al tomar el medicamento, hizo cara de asco -aun que no tenga un sabor muy agradable te lo tomastes muy bien y ahora te haré una rica sopa de verduras -dijo mientras iba a la cocina.

La pequeña espero, vio que Valentin le había dado un el plato de sopa y un pedazo de pan y un jugo de naranja, ella comía despacio, ya que estaba caliente, al terminar el alzó el plato y el vaso y se puso a lavar los trastes, mientras la pegaso dibujaba con unos crayones y unas hojas que le había dado el aliconio.

Al terminar el regresa a la sala y ve que la pequeña, se había quedado dormida, el solo sonrió y alzó los dibujos de la pony y vio uno de el con siendo rodeada por un corazón y vio la dedicatoria Mi Ángel Guardian. Los deja cerca de la mesa y se acuesta con ella y la cobija con su ala y se duerme.

 **Mi sueño por fin se cumplió y ahora la cuidaré mucho. Los sueños si se hacen realidad, solo debes creer en ti mismo, esforzarte por tenerlo y por fin lo tendrás.**

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Y bien que opinan, dejen sus comentarios y que ya casi se pondrá interesante.**

 **-valentine mira el canario, esta entrando en las fauces de tu mascota -voltie y huí no**

 **-eh Pinkie yo que tu lo sacaría, se lo va a -y ya se lo trago -lo siento Pinkie, pero d te dije que lo sacarás -**

 **-oh se lo comío, mmm -dijo mientras su melena se alisaba y -oh no esto es malo**

 **-eh Pinkie no te pongas así mañana te compraré uno nuevo si -**

 **Ella se le vuelve a esponjar -oki dokii loki -suspire del susto**

 **Bueno eso es todo nos vemos**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA -grito Pinkie feliz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos hoy les traigo un capítulo, pues en este episodio no tengo nada que decir, más que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **-Valentine gracias por mi nuevo canario -dijo mientras abrazaba con delicadeza a su ave**

 **-de nada -dije aliviada**

 **MLP no me pertenece, le pertenece a HASBRO**

* * *

POV VALENTIN

Mi vida era una bendición, por fin tenía una hija a quien voy a cuidar y querer. Ya había pasado un año desde la muerte de sus padres, la pegaso al principio me llamaba por mi nombre, pero con el paso de los meses me dijo papá, eso me llenó de alegría en el corazón, por fin me tuvo suficiente confianza y me dijo papá.

Ahora mismo estoy devuelta en Canterlot, todas las mañanas iba a a la escuela para unicornios súper dotados a enseñarles como utilizar la magia, en las tardes las pasaba con mi pequeña niña, jugando, enseñándole cosas sobre todo, y incluso en las tardes la llevaba a las clases de ballet, aún que llegábamos algunas veces tarde y yo tenía esperar lo cual era algo incómodo, por que yo era el único corcel hay y muchas señoras no me quitaban la mirada.

Muchas de ellas eran solteras, incluso me invitaban a salir con ellas, pero yo nunca accedía, les daba excusa de que no tenía tiempo, no me gustaba hacerles ilusiones, yo amo y sigo amando a Victory y cuando regrese estaré de nuevo con ella.

Hoy estoy en mi casa, era mi día libre y podría pasarlo todo el día con mi pequeña, lo primero que hicimos fue dar un libro paseó por los jardines reales, yo solo olía las flores, mientras que Ditzy jugaba con los animales, luego ir a comer a una panadería, ella pidió muchos muffins de arándano y yo pedí unas magdalenas de vainilla, y después fuimos a ver las estrellas cerca de una colina que estaba en lo profundo del bosque.

-ves esta constelación, se llama Virgo y ésa de ahí se llama Leo -dije yo señalado las figuras de estrellas.

-wow, papi y esa estrella tiene nombre -dijo señalado la que estaba cerca de la luna.

Suspire -si se llama Victory, a mi gusto es la más hermosa de las estrellas -

-oh que linda, papá -voltie y la vi -por que tu no estas casado -

-mmm bueno debe ser porque yo no tengo sentimiento de amor, aparté de ti mi pequeña yo te quiero mucho -talle mi cabeza con la de ella.

-yo igual -me da un abrazo -pero yo si quisiera tener una mamá algún día -solo sonrei y le acaricie su cabeza con mi pezuña.

-mira Ditzy no sabré cuando me pueda llegar el amor, pero cuando me llegue yo seré muy feliz -dandole a entender -pero eso si debe uno ser paciente, entiendes -

-si papá -derepente ella se levantó y camino directo en lo más profundo del bosque

-eh Ditzy, a donde vas -ella no me escucha y sigue caminando, yo solo la seguí

Era raro que ella no me escuchara, solo caminamos sin sentido alguno, cuando llegamos lo que vi no era cierto, frente a mi estaba el lago y el sauce llorón de mi libro favorito, lo saco de mi alforja y vi la página y considia era el lugar donde Mariné, estuvo hace mil años.

-vaya entonces si era real, Ditzy este es el lugar donde nacío la yegua del agua más de mil años y Ditzy -ella se subió a la rama del árbol para recoger una flor.

Cuando la se rompe y ella cae directo al lago, se hundió en lo más profundo yo quería rescatarla, pero lo que parecía ser un campo de fuerza mágico me lo impedía, era como su el me dijera que esperaba, solo suspire pesadamente, me sentente y esperé a que saliera niña.

FIN DEL POV VALENTIN

POV NORMAL

Mientras en lo profundo del lago, una pequeña pegaso, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en lo más hondo del lago, ella sólo se tapó la boca y trato de contener la respiración y cuando ya no pudo más expulsó el aire y inhaló el agua. Pero algo de eso la confundió y volvió a inhalar y sorpresa no se ahogaba, ella podía respirar bajo el agua sin problema alguno.

Ditzy solo río y ve que varias luces azules se les estaban acercando la rodearon, una de ellas le le acerca y dice -dinos pequeña como te llamas -pregunto mientras tintineaba.

-me llamo Ditzy así me llama mi papá -dijo dando una sonrisa

-entonces ejem -dijo mientras resplandecía un brillo de azul oscuro y las demás también -Ditzy tu eres la siguiente, elegida para ser la yegua del agua, ahora y adelante, tendrás uno de los poderes más poderosos de toda Equestria, tu eres la elegida para tener dicho poder, de manejar el agua, ya sea mar, ríos, lagos y sobre todo poder controlar el hielo; y ahora amigas rodeenla -dijo mientras giraban al rededor de ella.

Ella solo veía como las pequeñas criaturas brillantes, le pegaban destellos de magia, ella solo cerro los ojos y sintió una inmensa cantidad de magia rodeando su cuerpo. Vuelve a abrir los ojos y vio su cuerpo sin cambios sólo se sentía extraña.

-bien lo hemos hecho, saluden a la nueva yegua del agua y protectora -todos la alabaron, ella sólo sonrie -bien pequeña creo que ya es hora de que regreses a casa, tu papá debe estar preocupado por ti -

-si gracias adiós -dijo mientras nadaba hacia arriba y por fin salir del lago -papá -el solo la levanta y la abrazo

-aahh que bueno que estés bien -

-pa no creas que fue lo que sucedió ahí y achu -dijo dando un estornudo

-vaya parece que ya te resfriaste, cuéntamelo mientras vamos a casa -dijo alzando el vuelo

Ella contó lo que pasó, el quedó maravillado con lo que le contó, al llegar le dio un baño caliente y luego cenar unas tostadas de huevo y jugó de manzana y después fueron a dormir cerca de la chimenea, el cobijo con su ala a Ditzy de forma protección y callendo los 2 en los brazos de Morfeo.

Valentin estaba angustiado y un poco emocionado por que ahora el debía de proteger a la futura yegua del agua y entrenarla para manejar dicho poder y entrenarla como una guerrera. Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Un año después

Ya había pensado un año después de que tal lago el diera poderes a Ditzy, ella iba a entrar su poder en el lago después de la escuela y ella tan solo en pocos meses ella logro dominar casi todo, aún le faltaba práctica. Su padre le dijo que bajo ninguna circunstancia dijera nada de que ella tenía poderes o si no todos se explicarán el porque y no la dejarían de molesta, la única que lo sabian eran su hermana y la princesa.

Ella comprendió y nunca dijo nada a nadie. Todo parecía estar bien, pero todo eso cambió, Valentin estaba leyendo un libro sobre el agua y su hija estába jugando con su peluche favorito, cuando de pronto oyen gritos y explosiones y ve a los bandidos lanzando rayos de sus cuernos y patean la fuente la puerta de su casa.

-vaya miren a quien tengo el honor de ver de nuevo -era el mismo unicornio que encerró en prisión hace un año -si es el pony que nos mandó la cárcel -y vio a la pequeña -y ella a la que debió morir contigo esa noche, pero ahora noto que tu tienes cosas de gran valor, solo nos llevaremos tus cosas y luego quemamos toda Canterlot ja ja ja -dijo mientras el le lanza un rayo de fuego, pero evitando por un campo de fuerza.

El negó varias veces con su cabeza -mmm creo que no te di un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para ti y para todos los de tu pandilla -dijo encerrado a su niña en una burbuja de protección -ah por cierto olvide mencionar mi nombre yo soy Valentin Star, ex-capitan de la guardia real de Canterlot -ellos abrieron los ojos y temblado de miedo, ya habían escuchado de él y de que era un aliconio fuerte -les advierto podré ser viejo pero soy fuerte, hijita tapate los ojos no querras ver esto -ella solo obedeció y se tapó sus ojos dorados. El se acerca y comienza a pelear uno por uno, usando su magia y fuerza.

Al terminar ellos mal heridos como pueden se van de su casa, pero antes de llegar a la puerta sin encerrados en una enorme burbuja, y estalla la que protegía a su hija. Los guardias no tardaron mucho en llegar, el les dio a los prisioneros.

-time y encierrenlos bien -ordeno Valentin de forma militar

-si señor Valentin -dijo mientras se retiraban

Todos les estaba dándole gracias por salvarlos, y entre ellos la princesa Celestia -Valentin en nombre de Canterlot te damos las gracias por salvar a los ponys de esos bandidos -

-gracias no es para tanto sólo hice lo que debía hacer -sonrió -eh Celestia podemos hablar en privado un momento -ella asintió y fueron a la sala, mientras que todos volvían a sus casas y su hija fue a dormir -mira Celestia yo creo que lo mejor para Ditzy sería vivir en un lugar más seguro y eh decidido vivir con mi hermana en Ponyville, en la esno te preocupes por eso yo iré en las mañanas y en las tardes iré a casa -

-Valentin yo se que que quieres protegerla pero no cres que estás exagerado -

-no solo es eso también, por que tengo miedo que vean algún día que Ditzy tiene poderes y la lastimen -

Suspiro -de acuerdo pero cuando se irán -dijo de forma calmada

-dentro de dos semanas -dijo decidido.

Las dos semanas, se fueron volando y por fin era el día en el y Derpy se irían a vivir a Ponyville, la rubia empacaba, mientras su padre revisaba las cosas.

En la estación de trenes Celestia y muchos de los ciudadanos fueron a despedirse de ellos.

-Valentin, todos te deseamos lo mejor en tu nuevo hogar y esperamos verte pronto en Canterlot -dijo dándoles un abrazo a el y a Derpy -bien viaje -

-tranquila princesa, nos veremos pronto -

Ellos suben y el tren empieza avanzar alejándolos de Canterlot oyendo directo a su destino que sería Ponyville.

Al llegar vieron un lugar muy pintorescos, lleno de ponys amistosos, lo primero que vieron fue a su hermana, para recibirlos con un enorme abrazo y fueron a su casa.

 **Todos queremos cuidar a nuestros seres queridos, eso si incluye dejar todo con tal de protegerlos, habes se hacen sacrificios, para cuidar a los que amamos mucho.**

* * *

 **Bueno este es capítulo perdón por tardar pero tenía asuntos que atender y trabajo y igual perdón por que no sonará interesante el capítulo, pero la próxima no tardaré en hacerlo emocionante.**

 **-valentine mira las nubes no son bonitas -dijo Pinkie mirando al cielo**

 **-si Pinkie y bueno fanáticos eso es todo comenten y nos vemos pronto -**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA -grito Pinkie emocionada**


	9. Chapter 9 conocido a un nuevo amigo

**Hola a todos los fanáticos de fic, hoy les traigo un capítulo, del comienzo de una buena amistad, con un personaje de Torchwood y MLP y esos son Jack Harkness y Ditzy y ya se lo que se preguntan por qué ellos como amigos. Bueno he visto a Jack en las dos series y veo que en el personaje parece, un poco triste, serio, alegre, debes en cuando despreocupado y por ultimo pero molesto es coqueto, por que cada rato le coquetea a las mujeres y que a el le gusta más los hombres, o es lo que he visto yo, pero que mujer no querría tener un amigo homosexual (yo por lo personal quiero un amigo asi :3), y Ditzy es de mente abierta, me dije porque no, y por eso decidí hacerlos amigos, además me gusta mucho como Jack se ve en versión pony :-) . Pero bueno ya comenzamos con la historia.**

 **Los personajes de MLP no son míos, le pertenece a HASBRO y los de Torchwood le pertenece a BBC**

 **P.D: Pinkie no está se fue a traer golosinas y pasteles jejeje :-)**

* * *

POV NORMAL

No muy lejos del universo pony, un universo donde era habitados los humanos, en la actual Londres, una base secreta que estaba apunto de explotar, todos los trabajadores estaban saliendo antes de que eso pasará, excepto un hombre que estaba teclado, en una computadora avanzada, tratando de desactivar el modo de explotación, cuando estaba apunto de explotar, pero justo antes de la masacre, lo había logrado, pero envés de estallar abrió un agujero de gusano, que lo absorbe y llevandolo a otro universo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, cierta pony pegaso de color gris y de melena rubia, de unos 8 años, recolectaba fresas y arándanos, en lo profundo del bosque, para que su padre pudiera hacer unos muffins más tarde.

-vaya espero no llevar mucho, si no tendra que hacer mermelada ja ja ja -dijo soltando una risilla

Seguía recolectando los frutos rojos, ve varios animales corriendo, como si estuvieran escapando de algo, pero no veía nada y ve le ocurrió mirar hacia el cielo y vio que estaba callendo algo como un meteorito o algo parecido. Ditzy nota que va directo hacia ella, tan rápido como puede esquiva y se tira al suelo. Cuando pasó había humo, tosió un poco, vio poco a poco que el humo se desvanecía, lo primero que vio fue un gran cráter y en ese cráter había lo que parecía el cuerpo de un pony todo echo trizas y ensangrentado.

-hiu que asco, está bien muerto -mientras volteaba -que hago, piensa Ditzy piensa -dijo hallándose la cara con el casco.

Estaba confundida y asustada, era la primera vez que veía a un muerto, de ese un modo asustadizo, y verlo echo trizas le daba mucho miedo y pánico. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el cadáver que comenzaba a moverse, ella empezó a ponerse palida, y a temblar, el cuerpo del cadáver parecía que se estaba regenerando.

El cuerpo dio un respiro profundo como si se hubiese ahogado en el agua, era un pegaso se color azul marino y crin azul claro y ojos igual de azules, y una cuiti mark de una constelación (N/A:yo lo he visto hací en varios devianart y tumblr, también lo vi con la crin oscura, pero me gusta más hací :3) el se sacudió todo su cuerpo, vio a todos lados, viendo como rayos llegó a otro lugar, si esa explosión no hubiera destruí el laboratorio y no en vez de eso abre un agujero de gusanos y lo lleva a otro lado.

-guau eso no me lo esperaba -dijo mientras se tallaba su crin, con su cascó, entonces sintió algo que no lo tomo normal y se revisó -pero que -vio que ya no tenía sus manos y pies, ahora tenía cascos, alas y una cola de caballo -AAHH SOY UN PEGASO AAHH -gritaba y corría como loco por todos lados.

Ditzy lo veía aterrorizada y confundida, como un pony pudo reencarnar pero como eso era antinatural, ella se aleja lentamente, cuando el pony se voltea y la ve, ella se asusta y corre lo más rápido que pueda.

-ey espera pequeña no te -pero era tarde ella se había ido -vayas mmm será mejor que la siga -trata lo mejor que pude, por que siendo un pony era difícil caminar en cuatro patas.

Trataba y trotaba, tratando de seguir a la pequeña potranca, cuando la logra alcanzar la detiene, ella tiembla de miedo, el vio su miedo y trato de hablar lo más tranquilo para que ella no se asustara.

-oye tranquila no te haré daño, lamento haberte asustado -ella deja de temblar -bien así está mejor, ahora te diré mi nombre y luego dime el tuyo, me llamó Jack Harkness y el tuyo -

-eh Ditzy Doo Hooves -

-que lindo nombre, perdón pero podías decirme donde estoy -pregunto un poco preocupado

-esta en Equestria, Ponyville -

-mmm entonces eso quiere decir que, estoy en un universo alterno donde viven ponys, eso explica por qué lo soy -

-aahh oséa que usted no es de aquí -dijo dudosa la pony

-eso, vez incluso tu lo concluiste eres lista pequeña Ditzy -dijo pensando un modo de salir de este universo y volver a su hogar, de pronto su estómago empezó a rugir -ooh creo que tanto pensar me abrió el apetito -

-oh claro si quiere podemos ir a mi casa a almorzar, será mejor que vaya ahora no le gusta que tarde mucho vamos -dijo pero recodo algo -hay no mi cesta, la olvide y papá me pidió que recolectará unas fresas y arándanos -

-hablas de esta -dijo señalado la cesta en su lomo -la traje y la volví a llenar -se la da

-gracias Jack -dijo poniendola en su lomo -ahora vamos -dijo llevándose a un camino adorno con hortalizas y claves de varios colores

El la sigue hasta su hogar, al llegar divisó una cabaña de madera blanca con varios adornos de flores, una mesita con un enorme paraguas, el quedó maravillado con eso esa niñita vivía en una cabaña cerca del bosque. Ella abrió la puerta, el vio que la declaración era básico y sencillo, todo era bonito pero no muy femenino y era de color azul celeste y rojo.

-papá ya viene -dejo su cesta cerca de la mesa de la sala

El vio quien era su padre, era un aliconio amarillo, su mirada era sería y relajada, parecía que el era un pony muy serio, el vio a su pequeña y sonrió suavemente y abrazo a Ditzy, tallando su cabeza con la de ella.

-que bueno que regrasaras y veo que trajiste la cesta -el vio al pony desconocido -mmm quien eres tu -dijo el joven aliconio

-emm Jack Harkness un gusto en conocerlo -estrecho su casco en señal de saludo

El duda en casco y le pregunta a su hija -mi niña que te dije con hablar con desconocidos -

-que no lo hiciera, pero el es un buen pony y necesita ayuda con algo -

El vio al pegaso bien y vio que su ropa estaba ensangrentada y destruida, si que no mentira su hija -mmm está bien, dime que pasó y por que tienes toda tu ropa hecho trizas -pregunta algo serio

-pues Vera -dandole explicación de sus acontecimientos, el solo escucho atentamente a lo que decía el decía que tuvo un accidente en la base secreta en donde trabajaba y de el se había unu agujero de gusanos y lo había absorbido, igual había dicho que no era de este planeta, ni universo.

-haber si entendí, vienes de la Via Láctea, vives en el planeta tierra, tuviste un accidente que abrió un portal que te trajo a nuestro universo no y ahora quieres volver a tu hogar -el asintió -mmm tengo buenas y malas noticias, las buenas son que tengo un transportador de dimensiones, lo malo es que no tengo las coordenadas de el planeta tierra de la Vía Láctea -

-eh papá tu tienes tecnología alienígena -dijo ingenua, la pony alada,

-si hija, recuerdas que yo te dije que no era de este lugar tampoco -ella lo piensa y lo había recordado

-un segundo, usted también es un alíen -el asiente -que pero que clase de alíen es usted -

-soy un ángel universal, mi especie y yo nos encargábamos de mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, pero un día unos invasores llegaron a nuestro planeta y acabando todo a su paso, sabían que si los ángeles universales ya no existían el mal dominaría todo el universo y destruyéndolo poco a poco, yo y mi hermana somos los únicos que quedan y ahora somos los que se encargan de mantener el equilibrio de todo-

-como lo siento -dijo lamentado

-no descuida no es tu culpa, pero lo bueno es que no estoy solo ahora, tengo amigos, empleo y familia -sonrió

-y entonces no puedo regresar a casa -

-por el momento no, pero ten por seguro que regrasaras, de eso no dudes -sonrió de nuevo -por lo mientras te puedes quedar en mi casa -

-en serió no quiero molestar -dijo algo incómodo

-para nada y me servirías para unas cosas -el pensó -podrias cuidar a mi hija cuando me vaya a trabajar y recogerla, es que no me gusta mucho que mi pequeña se vaya sola a casa y no tenga a nadie con quien jugar -

-bueno entonces aceptó gracias, por cierto no se su nombre -dijo dudoso

-oh perdón me llamó Valentin Star -

-eh Valentin muchas gracias-dijo agradecido y volvió a rugir su estómago

-creo es debido que almorzamos ya -ellos asintieron y fueron al comedor

Al terminar, Valentin alzó la mesa y lavo los platos, mientras que su hija estaba haciendo un dibujo, y Jack estaba viendo como dibujaba la pequeña, era gracioso para el que los ponys escribieran con la boca.

-que dibujo estas haciendo pequeña Ditzy -vio mientras preguntaba

-sólo un dibujo de un pájaro -mostrandole el dibujo

-ah te quedo muy lindo -era un pájaro de color azul y rojo

-el azul y el rojo son mis colores favoritos -

-por que lo son -

-por que las fresas son rojas y los arándanos azules es por eso -dandole una pequeña sonrisa.

-ja ja ja que lindo -dijo igual sonriendo

Ellos se pusieron a jugar juegos de mesa, mientras su padre iba de compras a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, el era difícil sostener los dados, a ella le daba gracia de como actuaba su nuevo amigo. Al final sus juegos fueron al patio trasero a jugar, como a las escondidas, corretearse uno con el otro y jugando a la pelota, su papá había llegado y estaba haciendo la cena.

-oigan la cena está lista vengan -grito para que los escucharan

-papá ya tiene la cena lista vamos -el solo la sigue

La cena era deliciosa, aún siendo vegetariana, todo parecía tranquilo, cuando se escucha la puerta abrirse y era su hermana que llegaba de trabajar, ella trabajaba en una floreria y todos los días le pedían adornos florales para eventos y banquetes.

-uuy siento llegar tarde, tenía mucho trabajo y -vio al pony -emm quien es el -

-es Jack, es el nuevo amigo de Ditzy, Jack ella es Violetta mi hermana gemela -presentando a su hermana

-hola un gusto de conocer a un nuevo amigo -

-lo mismo digo señorita -besa su casco en señal de respeto, ella se sonroja y ríe cual colegiala enamorada

-bien hermana come o no habrá postre -dijo paternalmente y divertida

-oye no eres mi padre ere mi hermano y no me niegues el postre -dijo dando un puchero

Ellos discuten, mientras Ditzy solo se ríe -perdon Jack se supone que la niña aquí soy yo y ellos se comportan como niños ja ja ja -

-si tienes razón amiguita -

Al terminar la discusión y la cena, todos fueron a la chimenea a tomar una rica taza de chocolate y unos muffins de frutos rojos, ellos platicaban sobre todo, haciendo chistes y riendo, Jack por alguna extraña sensación se sentía muy bien y alegre de estar con ellos y más con su amiga Ditzy, era divertido compartir un momento de amigos, el casi no tenía tiempo para eso, pero ahora se sentía de lo mejor.

Al terminar Violetta alzó las tazas y las dejó en el lavavajillas y su hermano quitaba la bandeja.

El bosteza -aahh vaya tengo sueño o tu no Ditzy -el vio que su niña y su amigo se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, el suelta un suspiro tierno -mmm se durmieron bueno -los tapó con una cobija y una manta.

-estas seguro que Ditzy duerma con el -dijo algo desconfianda

-si se ve que el no es mal sujeto, se ve que podría ser un gran aliado para el futuro de nuestra niña no crees -

-Mmm eso creo -

-no te angusties hermanita se que el no de esos sujetos -dijo mientras se iban a sus habitantes -aahh buenas noches Violetta -

-buenas noches Valentin -dijo entrando a su cuarto

Jack despertó un poco y vio que tenía a su amiga muy cercana de e, él sonrie y vuelve a dormir, la niña podía ser un aliado fuerte en el futuro y iba a aprovechar el tiempo a su lado y de su amistad

 **Todos podemos ser amigos siempre y cuando te agraden y veas su interior y no exterior, si ves bondad en el se que si ves a las personas no con los ojos, si no con el corazón ese es un buen amigo.**

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Bueno mis fanáticos eso es todo comenten -eh Pinkie todavía no llega, comenten y ya los que me tengan de favoritos comenten también.**

 **No tengo nada más que decir que**

 **HASTA PRONTO :-)**


End file.
